Maneater
by Lady Ibara Phantomhive
Summary: Ciel and Ibara as as close as twins can be. Both of them represent a side to the same fair coin. When Ibara must come to terms with her own powers, she could use some guidance from her twin's butler/demon. Sebastian does his best to guide the unruly heiress through the ups and downs of coming of age, all the while keeping his master satisfied. Somewhat established Ibara/Sebastian
1. Chapter 1

_Some people may have been here from day one, joining me on Ibara's first adventure. I reread most of that story and decided to revisit it. I wanted to age this up for a more mature audience. I've changed many things about this story, but if this is your first encounter with my writing there's no need to go and read the first story to get what's going on. As I stated in the description, this will be Sebastian/Ibara and will have some explicit content. I will tag those chapters as explicit so you have a bit of a warning and can skip it if you wish._

_Hopefully this will be as well received as the first story, I got a lot of love and support on it. I hope to be posting often and will do my best to do regular updates._

_Unlike the first story, I plan on making this more plot based. The plot will be following the anima more than the manga as that's what made me first fall in love with this series. I hope you enjoy it, feel free to PM me and leave comments._

_Sebastian and Ibara's sexual relationship will escalate pretty quickly but I want to write their romance while keeping Sebastian in character._

_Enjoy._

* * *

_December __13__th__ ,1888_

December was Ibara's least favourite month, despite being her birthday and Christmas. She simply couldn't stand the cold, it felt like she could never get warm even though every hearth in the manor seemed to be lit. She shuddered, her small hands clutching the heavy blanket strewn across her shoulders as a cup of Earl Grey sat untouched on the table before her. Her green eyes were wide as her mother continued to read her favourite story.

It was the French tale of a girl forced to sleep among the ashes she would sweep by day, her stepsisters shunning her and forcing her to be their maid. But one night, when the king announced he would be having a ball so his son could find a wife, the girl meets her fairy godmother and is transformed into a figure of staggering beauty. She enchants the prince but loses her shoe when she flees the party to make it home before her fairy godmother's charms wear off and doesn't see it returned until the prince arrives at her door with it. The two marry and live happily ever after, an ending she hoped for herself one day.

She had probably heard the tale a thousand times but she never tired of it, much to her twin's chagrin. Though they were twins, the two were very different from each other. Her eyes were an olive green while her brother Ciel sported eyes of the deepest blue. Where his hair was dark as the night sky like their father's, her hair was caramel like her mother's. They both had skin as fair and smooth as porcelain, and aside from the differences in colour, their features looked much the same. Their eyes were wide, almost doe like, they had pert, perfect noses, and their lips were full like rose petals.

Speaking of her fair twin, Ciel was perched on the other end of the chaise, half paying attention to their mother, he was mostly invested in reports on their family's company's profits from the Christmas Season. The toy company saw most of its revenue collected during the second half of December and their parents wanted both of them well versed in the company's business.

"Et c'est la fin." Rachel Phantomhive finished. She closed the book, setting it on the table next to Ibara's tea and gave them a small smile. "Ibara, it's time for your music lesson."

Ib scowled and huddled farther in the blanket, reluctant to venture out into the cold.

"Must I? I've practiced every day this week. Can't I have a break?" She pleaded. Her mother shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. Your aunt is having a party next week and she asked that you play." Rachel looked at her son. "Ciel, you too. You two play so beautifully together, it would be a shame not to show you off."

Ciel glanced up over the edge of his papers.

"Mother, I couldn't possibly practice now. I still have several pages left to review before dinner." He protested, making her chuckle.

"Now dear, we both know your father doesn't expect you to read that whole thing at the expense of your other lessons. If you wanted to finish it, you should have gone into another room and focused on it more." Rachel admonished. Ciel groaned.

"But I didn't have much time to look it over. Ib had it first." He complained. Ib stuck her tongue out at him earning a stern look from her mother.

"She didn't have it that long, Ciel." Rachel pointed out. "Either way, you both need to rehearse. Then after your music is your dance lesson. And don't give me that face, Ciel Phantomhive. I know you despise them but it's necessary for you to become adequate dancers to fit into society."

And on that note, Rachel Phantomhive sent her children off to their tutors for their afternoon lessons.

* * *

_December 14__th__ ,1888_

Ibara sat in the living room, her family surrounding her and her twin. Elizabeth, her cousin and Ciel's betrothed, was gushing over how lovely her gown was. Over and over she marveled over the lacing of the bodice, a puffiness of the skirt, the rich colour of it and how the purple "brought out her eyes in the most stunning way". Ciel was seated to her left, as he always was, and nodded along with Lizzy's commentary. Both were itching to get away from the party, despite it being in honour of their thirteenth birthday. Already their Aunt, Madame Red, as well as most other aristocrats in their parent's circle had made their way out about an hour ago leaving Lizzy and her father's sister's family the only ones remaining.

At long last, their final guests departed, and the twins were escorted to their rooms for bed. Ibara climbed into bed, the heavy sheets lifted away and the bedwarmer removed, and she snuggled in, her mother and father each kissing the top of her head goodnight. She waited until her parent's footsteps faded away, listening carefully as she feigned sleep.

Not even ten minutes later, a knock came from her door. Three quick raps, a short pause, and then another tap. On silent feet, she rose from her bed and opened the door, revealing Ciel with his arms laden with layers upon layers of clothes. She beckoned him in, bidding he be quiet and he dumped the clothes onto the floor before the hearth.

"Give me a second, I don't want my bed to go cold." She whispered, removing the bedwarmer from beside the fireplace and replacing it into her bed. Once that was done, she moved to her wardrobe, layering clothes upon clothes until she was certain she would be warm. Seeing that Ciel hadn't made a move to even begin to dress, she rolled her eyes.

"Ciel, really?" She scolded. "You're thirteen. You should be able to dress yourself by now."

His cheeks went bright red.

"Tanaka always does it." He argued. She simply clicked her tongue and began to help him layer up. Once they were both dressed, they slipped from her room and down the servant's staircase next to her room. All the servants would be busy cleaning the living room, dining room, and grand hall or they would be attending their parents. Too busy to notice the twins making their escape into the snowy outdoors.

As quick as they could in their many layers, they made their way to a pond on their property, about 20 minutes' walk from their manor. Ciel was quickly out of breath, his asthma acting up in the cold, so Ib slowed down for him.

"Do you want me to carry you?" She offered making him scowl.

"No, I can walk perfectly fine myself." He hissed. "Just because you have inhuman powers doesn't mean you have to coddle me with them. I'm not a baby, in fact I'm two minutes older than you I'll have you remember."

"I know you're older than me, you only remind me every waking hour." She rolled her eyes. It was true that she had inhuman strength. And inhuman speed and other supernatural gifts. She had been blessed on her mother's side, her mother's blue witch blood coursing through her veins and not her brother's. Ciel was the human to her demon, the blessing to her curse. Where he was normal, if not fragile, she was left living a life of secrets. If word ever got out that she was more than human, God only knows what the public would do to her.

She gave him another look over as they reached the crest of the hill that shielded the pond from prying eyes. They stood at the top, gazing over moonlit ice, and simultaneously took a deep breath. Here they could forget their titles, forget their obligations, and forget that they were anything but normal. Here they could simply be Ibara and Ciel. They wound their way down the other side of the hill, coming to stop at an overturned log. They both took a seat and linked their hands together.

"Happy Birthday, Ib." Ciel said, a small smile on his face. She returned it warmly.

"Happy Birthday, Ciel." She replied. They simply sat for a moment, taking the time to enjoy the peace and quiet after the hustle and bustle of the day of festivities. They both sat in silence before Ibara broke it again. "Hey, you know what?"

"What?" He replied. She smirked before shoving snow into his face, releasing his hand to scamper away as Ciel fell backwards off the log.

"Ibara!" He cried. "Oh, you are going to PAY for that!"

She laughed as he began to chase her, slowing down to make things fair. After an hour, both chilly and covered in snow, they decided to make their way back to the manor, their annual tradition fulfilled. Both of them were still laughing, bumping shoulders as they made the journey back.

Suddenly Ibara fell silent, dread becoming a heavy stone settling into her stomach.

"Ibara?" Ciel said, looking at his twin's face with concern as she came to a dead stop. "What's wrong?"

Ib simply pointed and Ciel's followed her finger, his gaze widening as his eyes settled on their home that was now a blazing inferno. Shocked, they locked eyes and then burst into a sprint, panic settling in heavier than the blanket of snow around them.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Black Butler (I believe that goes without saying) and some of my ideas are borrowed from the Throne of Glass series._

_No lemons in this chapter, this may end up being a bit of a slow burn fic._

_December 14__th__,1888_

Ibara sprinted as fast as her immortal legs would carry her, outrunning Ciel with ease. She threw open the back door to the kitchen, the heat of the flames washing over her. She had to find her parents; they would have still been in the house. Ignoring the sensation of overheating, she ran through the halls, the walls seeming to press in on her as she broke into a full-on sprint.

She opened the door to the living room, screaming when she saw the help slaughtered inside. Almost all of them had their brains blown out, the red and gray matter splattered against the cream walls. The gossamer curtains were ablaze, the killers in the house setting the blaze to cover their tracks.

Were her parents okay? She had to know. Usually after they put her to bed, her parents would usually retire to the study. So perhaps they were in there?

She whipped by Ciel who was just making it in the door. His eyes widened farther as she grabbed his hand, dragging him up with her. She tore up the steps like a bat out of hell, putting all her immortal strength into her small legs as she pulled him after her, almost carrying him.

"Ib, where are mother and father?" He asked, his voice trembling slightly. She blinked back tears as panic began to set in.

"The study. They always go to the study after they put us to bed." She answered. He nodded and tried his best to keep up with her, the wheezing in his chest intensifying as the smoke and exertion pushed his body to the limit. Thankfully, the study was close to the stairs, so it did not take long for them to reach it.

Ibara almost sobbed in relief as she reached for the door handle, ignoring the pain of the metal burning into her palm. The door swung open and revealed the room within. Ibara gasped and Ciel began to sob as they laid their eyes on their parents.

What had once been the handsome face of her father and the beautiful visage of her mother was now stitched together in a patchwork collage, their skin stripped from their bodies and forced onto her father's skull. Vincent's dark hair was stained red with blood, the strands matted in places and shorn in some sections. Her mother's blue eyes, the very once Ciel had inherited, stared dead from the socket it had been forced into.

Ibara heard Ciel get sick next to her.

It took her moment, as she was struck dumb by the image of her beloved parents, but she noticed the figure dressed in white next to the body. The albino lady smiled, her delicate hands coming to the sides of her parents' head, lifting it so it was staring right at her. She couldn't even scream, her lips parted in horror, unable to make a sound.

She was so stunned that she didn't even hear the men creep up on them until it was too late. She heard Ciel shriek as a man grabbed him from behind, his struggles futile as he was overpowered by his captor. Ib moved to reach for him when she took was taken from behind, a strange smelling cloth shoved under her nose, making her head spin. She attempted to bite through the cloth, unable to make it all the way through as her struggles became weaker and weaker until eventually, everything faded into black.

_December 21__st__ , 1888_

It had been what felt like days since she had seen the sun. Ciel was curled next to her, sleeping fitfully at long last. They had worked out a system now, only sleeping in shifts so they wouldn't be caught unawares by their captors again. There wasn't an inch on her that wasn't bruised or broken at this point, no position was comfortable as her damaged body protested being touched. The men who had taken them from their manor had locked them in one of four cages, thankfully together, and would beat them seemingly for fun whenever they felt like it.

She didn't even flinch when the door outside their cage opened, allowing a small crowd to fill the candle lit amphitheater. Ib nudged Ciel awake, watching with careful eyes as the cloaked figures leered at her. Something was different, she could sense it. She shifted, the iron chains shackled around her wrists and ankles clattering as she rose to her knees to get a better look. Around her in the other cages, the other children were too broken to process what was happening around them.

All of the mummering fell silent when a single man raised his hands in a form of greeting.

"Welcome, fellows." He started. "As you all know, it is the winter solstice." He walked across the small platform he was raised on, his gaze sweeping the oval room. "The longest day of the year. A day where darkness prevails."

Ibara listened to him prattle on where he mentioned a "ritual" over and over and felt dread become a pit in her stomach as she realized it had something to do with them. But what exactly were they going to use them for? Would they just beat her again? Beat Ciel? Maybe they would violate her, she had seen it happen to some of the other children. She shuddered at the very thought.

"Let us start with the very first lamb." The man said, drawing her from her musings. A man in a silver wolf mask came from the shadows, opening the cage to her left. He reached in and grabbed a boy by the brown strands of hair on his head, dragging him out. The boy did nothing to resist, already a broken shell, and he was taken to an altar in the middle of the room.

"Lay him here." The man instructed and the man in the wolf mask roughly shoved the boy onto the unforgiving stone. The man sneered. "Hold him down."

Another man in a similar wolf mask wheeled a burner into the room, a cattle prod settled amongst the hot coals. Ibara felt like she was going to be sick, she knew that prod was meant for them. Ciel whimpered softly and wrapped his arms around her.

"And so, we shall mark this lamb, that he may be a known offering for the slaughter!" The man cried, grabbing the prod. The boy made no move to try and get away as the man advanced on him. Ibara held back tears when he pressed the prod into the skin of his lower back, just to the left of his spine. There was no outcry as his skin was seared, the boy almost dead to the world.

The prod was set back among the coals and the man walked back over, the hiss of his robes on the rock beneath him sending shivers up Ibara's spine.

"Let us see if he's worthy." He said, checking the burn mark over. He stared at it a second, nodded to himself, and stepped back. He then drew a knife from his sleeve and held it up for the crowd to see. A hushed quiet fell over them, not one of them daring to breathe when the man lifted it above his head.

A cruel smile crossed his face and he said nothing else as he drove the knife down into the boy's heart. He choked on the blood forced up his esophagus, the spluttering noises he made drawing tears to Ib's eyes.

The man withdrew the knife and stepped back, watching the blood surge from the wound he'd inflicted. His smile quickly morphed into a frown, nothing significant happening other than the boy's death. Ibara watched he final light fade from the boy's eyes and his chest went still. She wanted to scream. Never before had they killed one of them before, this was a first.

"Another." The man's voice was barely a whisper. One of the wolf men nodded and turned back toward the cages, picking the next victim. The other man grabbed the dead boy by the hair and dragged him away, tossing him back into his now empty cage. The first wolf man moved to the cage on her right, grabbing one of the three children in there. This time, the girl made a sound of protest as she was yanked by the hair. She too was forced onto the altar and the process was repeated, the smell of burning flesh filling the air.

This time, when the man checked her mark, he frowned and shook his head.

"The mark is black. She is not worthy." He then turned back to the crowd. "Would any of you like to purchase her? She's very docile, already broken in and ready for you to play with."

A woman at the back of the room raised her hand and the man nodded to her.

"Please see me after then and we can discuss price, Lady." He signaled the wolf man to remove the girl and the other one to retrieve another victim. The process repeated itself, the five other cages slowly emptying. It was all the same, some were sacrificed, and some were sold off when their marks turned black. At last, they were the only ones left and Ciel huddled closer to her, their iron chains clinking together. With every kid down, the crowd seemed to grow more restless. The man turned towards the crowd; his arms wide open.

"And now, a special treat." He announced. The theatre went silent once more. "Many of you heard about the tragedy that befell Lod and Lady Phantomhive."

The crowd began to converse in hushed whispers, excitement buzzing in the room.

"Of course, you also heard that their children weren't recovered from the rubble." He added. The whispers became more excited. "That's because those children were never in the manor. Fellows, I present to you, Ibara Phantomhive."

One of the wolf men fisted a hand in her hair, ripping her from Ciel's arms. She let out a cry of pain as he almost ripped her hair out. He dragged her over to the altar.

No, she would not go down like this. She was her father's daughter and she would not go down without a fight. She whirled around, digging her feet into the stone beneath her, her tiny fist connecting with the wolf man's stomach. He let out a soft sound of surprise before snarling at her, grabbing her hair harder, and slamming her head against the altar. The crowd fell silent and the room spun around her. She began to weakly claw at the wolf man's hand, her broken nails leaving jagged marks in his skin. He tossed her onto the altar, pinning her hands above her head, the other wolf man coming to hold down her ankles.

The man came closer with the prod and tears began to cut tracks through the filth on her cheeks. Closer and closer it loomed, the first wolf man lifting the edge of her dress to expose her side and tilting her slightly to expose her back. The man grinned and pressed the brand against her tender flesh.

She had never screamed like this before, her agony ringing out with full force. Ciel started to sob as he reached through the bars in an attempt to reach her. The smell of her flesh burning made her start to feel sick and her head was still spinning from hitting it. He pulled back the prod and she felt the pull where her skin had started to stick to the metal as it cooled. She wept as he replaced the prod in the burner and came to inspect the mark.

Her heart stopped when he let out a gasp.

"Its…blue?" He stared at her in wonder. "…witch."

She began to sob anew.

"Oh, we can't sacrifice you, or sell you tonight. We'll use you for something else." The man stated. He stood back up. "Put her back in the cage, grab the other."

She barely had time to process what he said before she was grabbed by the hair again and taken over to the cage. The other wolf man was grabbing Ciel, and Ciel to his credit was not going without a fight either. The wolf man cried out as Ciel's teeth sank into his hand. He ripped the boy off him and slapped him hard across the face. Ibara weakly kicked, trying to regain her footing but the wolf man holding her kept her off balance.

Ciel was taken from the cage and she was roughly shoved back in, almost blacking out as the cut on her head continued to bleed down the back of her neck. They put Ciel on the altar, holding him down as well, and branded him. His scream was as awful as hers and she began to sob once more. The man looked at his brand and smiled.

"Red." He confirmed. He drew the knife once more and angled it towards Ciel's heart. She started screaming again, her hands fisting the bars almost as though she could rip them apart to get to him.

"Ciel!" She called to him. His eyes were wide with terror as the knife came down, striking his heart.

And then, time seemed to stop.


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, so I've been thinking. I might cross post this story to AO3, leaving the fanfiction version as the beta version. You know, the unedited raw content that will be open to reviews before I post it there. That means that you guys will be the first to see the story before I post the final copy._

_Fanfiction has a special place in my heart as it's where I really started my writing career. When I first wrote this story, I never expected it to get the reviews it did. Of course, there were a few flames but for the most part the response I got was positive. _

_Hopefully you guys find this story more interesting from this point onward, this chapter will be the introduction of Sebastian but Ib and Sebby won't really start interacting until chapter 4. _

_Anyways, I've prattled on long enough. Enjoy._

_December 21__st__,1888_

Ciel could not tell which way was up or down. He could still feel the cold of the stone altar beneath him, could still feel the drying blood from the other children soaking the back of his shirt. But his eyes, he could see nothing. It was as though someone had thrown a thick blanket over his senses, leaving him trapped and helpless in an eternal void.

"You have summoned me here." A voice spoke from the darkness. "That can never be changed, and nothing sacrificed can be regained." It took a moment for Ciel to realize he was shaking. From rage or fear, he did not know.

"Now," The voice seemed closer. In the darkness, he spotted a pair of magenta eyes glowing, fixated on him. "Choose." Ciel's trembling became stronger. Rage filled his every pore.

"Demon, I'll make a contract with you." He started, his voice cracking. "I want power stronger than any one else's!"

"Well then," The voice seemed to be laughing. "You're quite greedy, despite your small body." Ciel felt a clawed hand grab his face, the heel of its palm pressing against his eye. "I shall put the seal on that big eye of yours, filled with despair."

A burning sensation worse than the cattle prod erupted from the point of contact and Ciel howled in pain.

Ibara screamed for her twin as the knife met his heart, only for the world to stop and then start again. In the matter of half a second, the knife was clattering from the man's hand, a dark figure clutching him by the neck. The figure lifted him, his sharp nails digging into his skin drawing pinpricks of blood. Ciel rose from the table, seemingly fine. Ibara almost sobbed with relief.

Without a word, the demon ripped out the man's throat, blood spurting from the injury. The crowd was silent until one woman started screaming. Pandemonium took hold and people were practically tramping each other to escape. Ibara looked around, those wolf masked men were nowhere to be found. The figure smiled, his mouth full of sharp teeth, before he began to tear into humans left and right. Ibara and Ciel watched quietly as the demon ripped through the crowd as though their bodies were made of paper and in a matter of moments, silence again filled the theatre. Ciel turned to the figure and the figure turned to him, the two locking eyes.

"Demon, what is your name?" He asked. The figure bowed.

"My name is whatever my master wishes." He replied. Ciel smiled.

"Then your name shall be called Sebastian." He stated. The figure nodded.

"Sebastian must have been someone very close to you. I will wear this name with honour." The demon said. Ibara stared at them.

"Sebastian was the name of our dog." She piped up. Sebastian and Ciel turned to look at her, the demon seeming to just take note of her presence. A small frown crossed his face.

"Sebastian, free her from her cage." Ciel ordered. The demon glanced at him before making his way over. He grabbed the lock on her cage and snapped it with his bare hands, opening the door and waited for her to come out. She stood on unsteady feet, leaning against the bars to hold her up. The room swayed before her and she made it all of one step before darkness made her vision tunnel and she began to fall.

Faster than she had time to process, Sebastian reached out and caught her, scooping her into his arms as though she weighed nothing.

_December 22__nd__, 1888_

When Ibara next woke, she was tucked in her bed, as though everything that had happened had been nothing more than a dream. She moved to sit up, wincing in pain as the many bruises from her beatings made themselves known. The worst pain though was from her lower back, where the brand was.

A knock came from her bedroom door.

"Come in." She called. The door opened to reveal a handsome man with black hair and eyes a shade of brown that was almost red. He was dressed as her usual butlers had been, the Phantomhive family pin gleaming from its place on the lapel of his tailcoat. He pushed in a cart with teacups and a pot of steaming water.

"Good morning, my lady." He said, his voice as smooth as it had been when she'd first heard it. She scowled.

"What is going on here? How am I in my bedroom? Everything burned." She asked. He simply smiled.

"I am a demon, my lady. It is only fitting that I be able to provide my master and mistress with the proper accommodations." He replied. Her eyebrows raised as he handed her a cup of tea. She took a sip and made a face.

"Is the tea not to your liking?" He cocked his head to the side. She would almost say he looked innocent as a puzzled expression crossed his face. She handed the cup back to him.

"Absolutely not. This is practically just hot water." She complained. "It has no flavor whatsoever. Why would you serve me this?" He frowned a bit.

"Ah, it seems I have made yet another mistake." He said, putting the cup back onto the cart. He turned to look her up and down. "At least you are much kinder than your brother. He dumped his entire cup onto my hands when I made his tea too strong." She smiled at that.

"That does sound like something Ciel would do." Ib smoothed the sheets in front of her. "I happen to be a lady. I would never be so cruel."

"Unlikely words to hear from a witch." Sebastian countered. She scowled at him again.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" She bristled; her tone dangerously calm. He sighed.

"It means you are a naturally born fighter." He pressed his fingers to his brow as though he was already fed up with her. "I suppose I'll have to educate you then. On top of completing your education." She rolled her eyes and then fixed him with a stare.

"I know it's none of my business but what are the terms of your contract with Ciel?" She questioned. He handed her a copy of the morning's newspaper which she took reluctantly.

"I am to help him get revenge on the people who are responsible for your parent's death." He explained. She nodded, turning her attention to the paper and gestured for him to go on. "I am never to lie to either of you, and I have been ordered to serve you as I serve him."

Ibara sighed.

"And what do you get out of this?" She glanced at him. A small smile crossed his face.

"Your brother has bartered his soul." Said Sebastian. Her heart stopped.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"Your brother's soul belongs to me." Sebastian rephrased. Her gaze became cold as ice.

"Get out." She ordered. He bowed to her before he grabbed the cart and pushed it out the door, going silently and leaving her to her thoughts.

_April 17__th__,1894_

Despite Ciel's aversion to them, Ibara simply loved parties. It meant she got to dress up in her finest clothes and dance the night away. It also meant she got to hunt. The Phantomhive's never through a party without a reason.

She had spent the evening chatting with Lizzy so far, her cousin gushing over all the pretty dresses in the ballroom. Lizzy herself was wearing a salmon coloured gown, the bodice trimmed with white lace. She looked beautiful and Ciel hadn't been able to keep his eyes from her all night.

Ibara was looking stunning herself. She was clad in a powder blue gown, her hair twisted into an elegant bun that Sebastian had done for her earlier that evening. Her corset was as tight as it would go, shrinking her already tiny waist to an impossible size.

Sebastian caught her eye over Lizzy's shoulder and blinked twice before disappearing into a dark corridor. She swallowed a sound of annoyance.

"Excuse me, Lizzy. One of the servants needs to speak to me, I believe it's rather important." She excused herself. "Perhaps you should ask Ciel to dance." She then lowered her voice to whisper into her ear. "He has been staring at you all night. Give the poor lad a break, will you?" Lizzy blushed and nodded. Ibarra left with a soft pat to Lizzy's shoulder before she made sure nobody would notice her absence and followed Sebastian.

She ventured deep into the showed corridor, her eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness. She wasn't quick enough as she didn't see Sebastian hiding in an alcove until he grabbed her arm and pulled her in. She scowled at him.

"What is it?" She hissed. He frowned at her.

"Have you found the man your brother told you about?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I'm assuming you have?" She replied. He nodded.

"You should have an easy time getting close to him. His eyes have been trained on you from the moment he got here." He fell silent. They could both hear footsteps coming down the corridor, two sets if her judgement was correct. Her eyes flashed to his with concern and she barely had time to react before his lips are on her neck, attaching to the spot under her ear, one hand grabbing her waist, the other grabbing her leg to hook it around his hip. To anybody passing by, it would look like nothing more than two lovers escaping the party to be alone. It was late enough in the party that almost every person there was drunk, save for a select few who preferred not to drink.

Sebastian grazed his teeth against her earlobe, making her shiver and she felt heat pool deep in her core against her better judgement. She felt him smile and resisted the urge to slap him. The couple paused beside their little hiding spot, seemingly surprised to see the alcove taken, but quickly moved on in search of another hiding place. As soon as they were in the clear, she pushed Sebastian off her, ignoring his insufferable smirk.

"You enjoyed that, you bastard." She glowered.

"From the scent clinging to you, so did you." He purred. She felt her cheeks flush and again she resisted the urge to slap him.

"Unless you have anything interesting to say, our conversation is now over." She snapped. He chuckled.

"Don't you wish to know who you're supposed to be hunting, kitten?" He asked. She rolled her eyes at the nickname, a joke from a costume ball last autumn where she had gone dressed as a cat.

"Stop being infuriating and tell me who it is." She demanded. He gave her a wolfish smile.

"Lord Donovan seems especially interested in you this evening." He commented. She sighed and nodded.

"I'll keep it in mind." She replied and without another word, she turned on her heel and made her way back to the party. Sebastian licked his lips as he watched her go and then followed her.

As she emerged from the darkness, she was immediately confronted by one of her friends, Lord Hawthorne's son, Thomas.

"Care for a dance, my lady?" He smiled. He was handsome enough, his tousled brown hair giving him an air of youthful playfulness, despite being five years her senior. His brown eyes and light smattering of freckles spread across his high cheekbones acted as a testament to his trip to India over the winter months. He was dressed almost matching her, a baby blue tailcoat with silver buttons adorning his shoulders. She nodded and took his outstretched hand, letting him guide her to the dancefloor.

Within moments, he had swept her up into a dance, the waltz carrying them away. If only she had been born normal, she supposed she would have married him. He was clearly interested in her, always at her beck and call. Hopefully he would move on from her and find a woman who loved him as much as he loved her.

She gazed about the ballroom as she was spun around. Thomas remained silent as she searched the crowd for Lord Donovan. She spotted Ciel dancing with Lizzy, soft smiles on both of their faces. It saddened her slightly realizing Ciel and Lizzy would not have a lasting marriage before Ciel gave his soul to Sebastian. She just hoped her brother would suck it up and ask her to marry him before it was too late. Perhaps she would talk to him about it later when she was done with Lord Donovan.

"What has your attention so thoroughly tonight, Ib?" Thomas asked. She returned her gaze to him, giving him a soft smile.

"There's somebody that requires my attention this evening, I'm sure you understand." She replied. He nodded, ever the understanding companion.

"Do you need my assistance with anything this evening or will you be fine on your own?" He looked around the ballroom as though looking for any threats he could find. She knew he was a fine fighter, had fenced against him before and knew he was quite the formidable opponent. However, she also knew she was fully capable of dispatching any threat on her own, especially with Sebastian's help.

"I'll be fine, Thomas, no need to worry." She assured him. He simply nodded and the dance ended with a flourish. Thomas let go out her and bowed.

"If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask." He said. "You know I'm always ready to assist you."

She curtsied in return.

"Of course." She replied. She then locked eyes with Sebastian once more, who cocked an eyebrow at her. "If you'll excuse me, I believe I have work to do."

He nodded and offered his hand to her, guiding her back to the edge of the dance floor and let her go, bowing to her once more before departing towards a gaggle of girls who were staring at him. They were all blushing and giggling, all of them staring him down as they fluttered their fans in front of their faces coyly. Ibara simply smiled as she watched him go and made her way back over to Sebastian.

Without a word to him, she took a flute of champagne from the platter balanced on his hand and gave him a look over the edge of it as she took a sip. She was about to drag him off to get more information from him when she received a tap on her shoulder. She turned and came face to face with probably the second handsomest man she had ever seen in her life (unfortunately Sebastian was number one).

His blonde hair was carefully combed away from his exquisite face, his sky-blue eyes locking with hers and for a second, she was struck dumb. He bowed to her, giving her a charming smile, one that she could tell many women had fallen for.

"My lady." He started. "I simply couldn't help but be struck by your beauty from the moment I set foot in this manor." She could feel Sebastian trying not to laugh behind her and she found herself stifling the desire to throw her champagne in his face. She gave the man a winning smile in return.

"Such complements from an unfamiliar face." She lied. "I must apologize but I do not remember your name, I know it's incredibly rude of me." Shook his head at her.

"No need for apologies, my lady." He replied. "You've been busy entertaining all evening and there are so many faces here it must be impossible to remember all their names. I am Lord Donovan."

"Oh of course, I remember you now." She touched her fingers to her brow. "How could I possibly forget such a charming face?"

"It's no matter." He said. He then gestured to the dance floor. "Would you care to share a dance with me?" She gave him a coy smile.

"Of course." She replied. She took his hand and allowed herself to be guided onto the dance floor once again.


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm trying to get as many chapters as I can up as soon as possible. This is the first day off that I've had in like two weeks. Between work, school, my family, and my boyfriend, I feel like have no time for anything, especially writing. I know quality is kind of being sacrificed here but if I start crossposting, I should have all the grammatical errors and shit taken care of._

_Anyways, enjoy._

_April 17__th__, 1894_

Ibara placed her hand on Lord Donovan's shoulder, letting him settle his hand on her waist and allowed herself to be swept up into the dance. She could feel Sebastian's gaze burning holes through her back and Ciel had paused from dancing with Lizzy to watch them. She kept a pleasant smile on her face as they whirled about the dance floor. The scent of his cologne was intoxicating, and it took all of her being not to pull him closer.

They carried on for a few dances before he led her off the dance floor once more. When she expected him to leave, her he simply kissed the back of her hand then pulled her close so he could whisper in her ear.

"Perhaps you could accompany me somewhere a little more private?" He purred, making her shiver. He pulled away from her. "Would it be possible for me to get a tour of the mansion? I am curious as to whether the rest of the house is as exquisite as the ballroom." She blushed and gave him a shy smile, which he bought. Fool.

"Certainly, I would love to." She replied. Sebastian stared them down as he guided her from the room.

She led him down the hall, down toward the guest rooms. There was one in particular that she was interested in. They went down a floor, stopping at the third door on the right and without any warning, he shoved her in. Faster than she could process he had the door closed and locked and pinned her up against the wall, his lips a hair away from her neck. He dragged his lips up to the same spot where Sebastian had been earlier, his teeth skimming her throat, making her breath hitch.

"Lord Donovan." She sighed. She felt him smirk a second before she drove her knee up between his legs, making him crumple. She whirled away, putting distance between the two of them and he slowly rose to his feet, anger clear on his face.

"You little bitch." He hissed, his eyes now glowing. They had somehow changed from blue to red, the same way Sebastian's would go from brown to magenta. Her brow furrowed and she took a step back. She hadn't expected this little wrinkle. Sebastian, that bastard, must have known and decided not to tell her she wouldn't simply be dealing with a human. His teeth gleamed in the moonlight shining through the large window behind her. His nails grew in length, his skin paling, and he gave her a look that promised death. "I'm going to enjoy ripping you to pieces, you little whore."

"Lord Donovan. Women have been disappearing from the city of London, women of high status and rich beyond belief. It has greatly distressed her majesty and I cannot allow this slight to go unchecked." She said, her tone cool. He simply snarled at her.

"What is it to you?" He growled. "So what if you're the Queen's bitch, you're nothing but an insignificant child whose pride is bigger than their britches."

"Give me proof that you aren't responsible for the disappearances of Lady Anneliese, Duchess Rowena, and Baroness Genevieve and I'll let you leave this place alive." She said. He scowled.

"Those harlots deserved what was coming to them." He retorted, then gave her a cruel smile. "And their noble blood tasted simply divine. Just like yours will."

She laughed.

"I don't think you'll want my blood." She said. Apparently, he hadn't scented her either. "Now, care to dance?"

With another snarl, he launched himself at her. Before he knew what was happening, she was slashing at him with a hidden blade slid from the sleeve of her gown. While she could use her iron nails to gouge out his eyes, she preferred not to get his flesh under her nails. He spun away from her, narrowly avoiding what would have been a dangerous cut. She simply grazed him, her knife cutting a shallow cut across his chest, tearing the layers of fabric, staining them red.

He growled deep in his throat but had to block when she came after him, attacking him like a whirlwind. She pushed him back, cornering him against the wall as he attempted to avoid the dance of her blades. Though she was skilled, he was better. When she went to finally plunge her knife into his stomach, ready to disembowel him, he caught her by the wrist, pivoting and pulling her with him, slamming her against the wall. Her vision blacked for a second as her head collided with the wall and she let out a soft cry of pain.

"I'm going to bleed you dry and tear apart your corpse." He purred in her ear, seconds before he sank his fangs into the tender skin of her neck. She screamed as he took a big mouthful of blood and felt him shudder. He unlatched his teeth from her neck, taking a breath. "Witchling."

She went still, ignoring the burning in her neck as his venom started to work its magic. Slowly, her arms started to go numb, her heart frantically pushing her blood through her body, the venom carried with it. Fuck, Sebastian had warned her about this a long time ago. Vampires were like spiders and would paralyze you with their venom before sucking you dry. With all her remaining strength, she dislocated her shoulder from its socket, turning just enough to slam the hilt of her knife into his skull. He backed away with a hiss, pulling her down with him as he stumbled, making her cry out as they both went down.

She scrambled to her hands and knees, her breathing labored as she tried to remember how to breathe. Her limbs refused to cooperate with her, and she knew she'd have one chance to kill him before she would be completely paralyzed. She had hit him hard enough that he had blacked out for a second and was just recovering next to her. With everything she had, she threw herself on top of him, startling him and as quick as an asp, she plunged her knife into his neck, messily sawing through it, severing his head from his body.

He was dead.

She stumbled to her feet, trying to walk away from the body but making not even ten steps before she fell to the ground. She was back on her hands and knees when she heard the large painting above the fireplace swinging open. She saw polished black shoes come to a stop before her and she followed them up to see Sebastian staring down at her with a frown.

"Please." She whispered, before her arms gave out and she was completely paralyzed. It was odd, she could barely breathe but she was not falling unconscious, so she heard Sebastian sigh. He lifted her like a ragdoll, placing her on the bed, then went about cleaning the mess she had just made.

It only took a few moments, some sort of demonic power allowing him to just make the body disappear. He then leaned over her, making eye contact with her and she felt infinitesimally small.

"Well, at least you killed him." He started, then grinned. "But you're a fool for getting bitten. He very easily could have killed you and if you had been against him AND another vampire you would have been bled dry very quickly. Witch blood is worse than opium to them, they will do anything to get their hands on it and when they do, they glut themselves on it." He leaned down and pressed his lips to her neck and had she not been immobile she wasn't entirely sure she would have pushed him away. He pulled away, staring her down again.

"You didn't receive very much venom, you should be moble again within the next half hour." He gave her a slightly hungry look, the same look he sometimes gave Ciel when he was thinking about consuming his soul. "Were I any lesser demon, I would have taken this opportunity to torment you more. That is the other risk of being paralyzed." He trailed his hand up the bodice of her gown, playing with the lacing holding it closed. "This would have been removed long ago, but maybe I would leave that corset on you. It does wonders for your figure."

He stood back up, adjusting his tailcoat and gloves. He then gave her another heated look.

"I'll give you some time to reflect." He winked and then disappeared behind the painting again. If she had been able to, she would have screamed in frustration from him riling her up like this.

_April 20__th__, 1894_

"Again." Sebastian said. Ibara groaned. He glowered at her. "Do not give me that tone. Do it right this time and maybe I'll let you go. Until then, you will repeat this piece until it is perfect."

She glared at him but hefted the violin back to her shoulder, the chin coming to rest against the instrument. She delicately drew her bow across the strings, playing the _Danse Macabre _again. She had almost played it perfectly last time, and this time she refused to make any mistakes. With vigor, she made the violin sing and Sebastian closed his eyes, drifting away with the piece. It was one of his favourites and listening to her play it was an excellent way to spend an afternoon, not that he would ever admit that to her. She had real musical talent, excelling at the arts while her brother was a genius when it came to running the company.

She would always play with a passion, making him really feel the music like it was a living thing. That part of why he was so hard on her when it came to music. Ciel had left 45 minutes prior, Sebastian letting him go as his music was passable, but he wanted Ib to have this piece perfect. He also knew that she was a perfectionist in almost everything she did, she would be much more satisfied when she could play this piece without a hitch. The look on her face would always intrigue him, the way her brow would furrow in determination was quite endearing.

She aggressively drew her bow across the strings having reached one of the fortes. Her gaze never wavered from the sheets of music before her and he realized she was probably completely consumed by the music as she had a habit of doing. The world was outside of her reach now, there was only her and her violin, even Sebastian had ceased to exist in her realm of art. He couldn't help but marvel at how much she had grown in the time since he had first rescued the twins, for some reason he was noticing things about her more and more each day. The way she now had a figure even without a corset still managed to stun him since he noticed it a month ago.

He might be a demon but that didn't mean he was impervious to the seven deadly sins. If anything, it was more of a vice to him and any other creature. He constantly kicked himself for wanting to do anything with her, there was no way she would get involved with him when he was after her twin's soul, but his selfish desires didn't seem to care. Especially a few nights ago when he'd had her in that alcove. The scent of her desire still haunted him, despite it being days ago, and it was almost all he could think about when he was around her.

He was pulled from his musings when she reached the end of the piece, a sort of dazed look appearing across her face for a moment as she came back to reality. He nodded to her.

"That was acceptable." He stated. She frowned at him.

"I was off on the second note through the repeat." She said. She gestured with her bow towards the music. "And I should have had more effort on the forte the first time through."

"Ibara, you didn't miss a note." He calmed her down. She tended to get flustered when she didn't get her way, especially when things weren't done her way. "You can practice technique tomorrow but the actual notes themselves were in the proper key. Put your violin away and meet me in the training room."

She frowned again, looking at the piece as though she might ignore him and try it again.

"Ibara." He said with a slight warning tone. Her shoulders slumped in defeat and she moved back over to the couch to put her violin away. He shook his head. This girl, well woman now, would work herself to death if he let her. He just hoped her training this afternoon didn't leave her in a sour mood.

He watched her leave, then went to go and change into clothes better suited to training himself. As he was passing the foyer, there came a knock on the front door. He went and opened it, seeing that is was a mail courier. He thanked the lad, taking the single envelope he held. As he closed the door, he saw that the back was sealed with the royal crest. He would take it up to Ciel before meeting Ibara for their training session.

Sebastian handed Ciel the letter, the young earl sighing as it was handed to him. Ciel read it, his brows raising as he took in the full weight of the letter. He sighed again and set it down, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well, Sebastian." He finally said. "Tell Ib that we're going into London tomorrow morning. We'll have to stay at the townhouse until this case is solved."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said. Ciel waved for him to go, leaving Sebastian to his lesson with his twin. While Sebastian trained Ciel in the art of making financial decisions that would make the company blossom, Ibara was more focused on the arts of music, dance, and killing people in the dark.

Sebastian adjusted the sleeves of his tunic as he entered their exercise room. Ibara was already in there stretching with one leg on the dance barre. She glanced over her shoulder, her hair now up in a bun, tamed compared to when she had it flowing free during her music lesson. Regardless of which way she had it, he always wanted to fist a handful of it.

She turned to him, rolling out her shoulders as she walked over to him. Both she and her brother had grown to have long graceful limbs, her body muscled a little more than Ciel's due to her training regimen. He gave her an appreciative once over, the training suit they had custom made for her assassination conquests fitting her like a glove. The whole thing was made of skintight fabric, a type of spider silk he had fetched from the depths of hell, and it was absolutely scandalous.

If Sebastian was being completely honest, the first time he'd noticed how much she'd grown was when he had sent her away for a month to train at the tail end of winter and had returned looking older. She had spent a month training with a clan of witches, one of which Sebastian was close personal friends with, and had returned different.

And Sebastian liked it.

He led her through a basic warm up before nodding towards the weapons.

"Pick a knife." He instructed. She strutted over and picked one from the rack of 30. A classic tanto was her pick and Sebastian grinned. He knew it was her favourite, it was the knife she was most comfortable with. She came to stand in front of him, waiting for his next instruction. He held out his palm. "Now give it to me."

She looked at him in confusion but did as she was told. He palmed the knife in his hand and stared her down.

"Defend as best you can." He said before he lunged for her. She gasped and whirled out of the way. He didn't really attack her, not at his full potential, but he didn't go easy on her. She backed up, letting him press her back farther and farther until he had her close to the wall with the weapons. Then, when he wasn't looking at her hands, she swiped a Bowie knife off the rack behind her, blocking his next swipe.

She began pressing him back, meeting him hit for hit, deflecting each of his blows and finally going on the offense. Sebastian couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as they fought, appreciating the graceful way she moved. Her steps wee swift and sure, years of forced ballet training aiding her footwork.

She was angry from a couple nights ago, he could tell with the vigor she was attacking with. If she was going to fight like this, maybe he should always rile her up. He caught her arm as she brought it down to slash at him and went to swipe at her stomach but was stopped when she pulled out a second blade and parried him. His eyes widened as he realized she'd grabbed another knife when he'd been distracted. She kicked him away, using her immortal strength to break free and stumbled back with the force of it.

Sebastian full on grinned at her and she smiled in response, palming both of her knives in anticipation. Caving first, Sebastian flew towards her, attacking relentlessly, putting a little bit more effort into his movements. It was all she could do to stop him from hitting her, she was going at full throttle.

They went at it for about 20 minutes before Sebastian backed off and called for a break. She went for the water he had brought up, chugging it down as though she was dying of thirst. He stopped next to her, waiting for her to come up for air. She finally stopped and looked at him.

"So? What do I need to work on?" Ever the perfectionist. Typical. She took another sip, this one smaller than all the others before, and maintained his gaze.

"Guard your right side more." He stated. "That's part of why the vampire was able to bite you, you're used to being predominantly right-handed, so you don't guard that side as much." She nodded and he continued. "20 laps around the gym, then we're moving on to strength training."

She sighed and put the water skin down, stretching her arms for a second before she started on her laps. He readied the weights he was going to have her work with, ready to completely kick her ass with this training.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ugh school is kicking my ass. Maybe I'll just drop out and become a stripper._

_Jk, here's the next chapter lol. It's kinda shit tbh but I wanted to get the actual plot moving and wanted to step things up between Ibara and Sebastian. So enjoy I guess._

* * *

_April 20__th__,__1894_

Ibara groaned as she left the training room. Why was Sebastian so brutal? She glared at the demon as he escorted her to her room. He simply smirked at her, holding the door open and she was so very tempted to punch him in the face. Alas, she knew that would accomplish nothing, it would just hurt her more than it would hurt him.

"Your brother requests your presence in the study." Sebastian said as she passed him. She glanced back at him, cocking an eyebrow. He continued. "Don't fret about your bath, I'll draw you one once he's finished briefing you on the contents of the Queen's letter."

"The Queen sent another letter?" She asked, then frowned. "I wonder what it is this time."

Sebastian gave her a look, the one he always gave her when he wasn't telling her something deliberately. She knew it was no use asking him if he knew what the contents of the letter had been, he wouldn't tell her a thing even if she ordered him. Ciel liked telling her these things personally so he always had Sebastian under a gag order.

"Tell him I'll be there in a few minutes." She sighed, turning away from him. He lingered in the door a moment longer, watching as she unfastened the buttons on the back of her suit. His eyes roamed the skin she revealed as she slowly peeled off the clingy material.

She paused, then glanced over her shoulder and gave him a burning look. He felt his blood boil a bit, tempted to rip the suit off her himself but simply shook his head and backed out of the room, leaving her to undress in peace.

He went down to his room and undressed himself at an inhuman speed so he would make it to the study before she did, his mind occupied. He realized with a start that he'd never seen her bare and felt that primal part of him peak open an eye in interest at the idea of being the first man to see her in her entirety. He shook his head again, he needed to get these beastly desires under control before they got him into trouble.

* * *

Ciel tapped the base of his pen on the desk, staring at his sister, his brow furrowed. Sebastian had gone to fetch tea for them, having taken one look at the sheer robe she was wearing then excusing himself to get refreshments. She smirked.

"Why must you two dance like this?" He asked.

"Does it bother you?" She cocked her head to the side. He shook his head as she perched herself on the edge of his desk.

"It is rather annoying watching you." He commented. "It's like watching two wolves circle each other, I'm not sure who is going to snap first."

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're implying." She said, bearing a Cheshire grin. He rolled his eyes, fixing her with a stare.

"I swear on our parent's graves, if I hear either of you going at it at the ungodly hours of the morning, I will hang you both out to dry." He stated. She snorted, a rather unladylike sound.

"I'd like to see you take either of us in a fight." Ib scoffed. "Besides, what makes you think anything like that would ever happen?"

"You're joking, right?" He rolled his eyes again before fixing her with a stare. "You may think I don't see the way you both look at each other but I do. You're constantly ogling him at all hours of the day. And don't pretend you wore that robe just because it was convenient, you're trying to make his head spin."

"I most certainly am not!" She protested. "Also, it takes two to tango. Even if I had any interest in him, which I don't, he would have to reciprocate."

Ciel gave her a knowing smile, shaking his head.

"You are both ridiculous." He said. "You better resolve whatever this tension is between you two before people start to notice. The last thing you want is a scandal."

"If I did anything with him, it would be incredibly scandalous." She explained.

"At least I'd know what I'd have to cover up." Ciel retorted. "It's easier to hide what you know than bluff what you don't."

She sighed in defeat just as Sebastian knocked at the door. No doubt he heard everything with his damn inhuman hearing. He allowed himself a quick heated glance at her as he guided the cart into the room.

"It is rather late in the day so I figured a lavender tea would be the most soothing." He poured the tea into two cups, adding sugar to both, as he knew the twins shared a sweet tooth, and a dash of cream. They both delicately took the cups from him, Ciel sitting it on the desk beside him and Ibara taking a dainty sip.

Ciel cleared his throat.

"The Queen has sent us another letter." He started. He held up the sheet of paper covered in the Queen's borderline asemic writing. More than familiar with her scrawl, Ibara took the letter from him to scan it quickly, her brows raising.

"How intriguing." She commented, handing it back to him. "A killer on the loose in London? I take it that means we're going to the townhouse." Ciel nodded his affirmation.

"Inform Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Bard that we'll be leaving come tomorrow morning." Ciel ordered. "Bring your suit, Ibara, you will probably need it."

Ibara nodded and finished her tea. She stood and placed the cup and saucer on the cart, then stretched with a groan. She watched Sebastian's eyes widen a bit as he could see every bit of her through the sheer lace trimmed housecoat. She turned to her brother, who was giving her an irked look, and smiled.

"I guess I'll see you on the morrow, dear brother." She said before she made her way out of the study. Both men watched her go and when the door shut behind her, Ciel scoffed.

"She's as bad as you are." He commented, making Sebastian's brows shoot up.

"My lord?" Sebastian gave him an innocent look.

"Cut the horseshit, Sebastian." He said. "If you're going to shag her, do it where I don't have to hear it. That's an order."

"Of course, my lord." He bowed. Ciel sighed again, pressing his fingers to his brow.

"Both of you vex me." He complained. "Do not let whatever this is get in the way during this case."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

Ibara was curled in in a chair by the window, her hair unbound, and she found herself constantly brushing loose pieces out of the way as she read her book. She was disturbed from her task when the door to her room creaked open. She glanced up, then went back to her book.

"Thank you for drawing my bath, Sebastian." She called as he went into the bathing room attached to her suite. She heard the water tap turn on and decided to move to watch him from the door. He had his tailcoat off, the sleeves of his white shirt rolled up to reveal toned and flawless forearms. God, was there any part of him that wasn't perfect? He glanced up from where he was adding the scented soap.

He looked at her, his eyes lingering on the soft curves visible through the robe, his scrutinizing stare making her shift almost uncomfortably.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." She stated, drawing his attention up to her face. He remained unruffled, betraying no emotion on his face save for the little tells she had started to notice somewhere along the line.

"I would never." He said, rising to his full height. He stood a good head taller than her so she had to look up at him, but she met his stare head on. She felt her breath hitch as he backed her up against the wall. Heat pooled in her core as he braced and arm against the wall beside her head. He leaned down a bit so their noses were almost touching.

"This," He said, fingering the lace of the robe. "Is not very ladylike."

"And here I was thinking you appreciated it." She replied, making him chuckle.

"This apparel would be more fitting in hell with how sinful it is." He gave her another once over, this time pausing to appreciate what he was seeing. He gave her a hungry smile and she blinked at him innocently. His expression shifted and the beast beneath his skin showed a bit when before she could react, his hand was around her throat, pinning her in place. Her eyes lidded as he bared his teeth. "Do not tempt me."

She laughed making his hand tighten a fraction. Not enough to hurt but enough to make her lightheaded.

"I would never do such a thing." She said. He growled at her.

"Minx." His voice was deadly calm, the way it would get when she was really getting under his skin. The voice that made her toes curl. "You have no idea what forces you're playing with. You seem to forget that I am a demon, I am very different than the men you're used to controlling. I will not be so easily swayed."

She laughed again, not even fighting his grip. If she was being honest, she rather liked it.

"You seem to forget that I am a witch." She licked her lips. "And I very much enjoy a challenge."

He growled again and let her go.

"Get in the tub, before I throw you in." He turned away, pulling off his gloves. She smiled and slid the robe off, Sebastian keeping his back turned towards her. Ibara stepped into the water, groaning as the heat soothed her muscles that were sore from training. Behind her, Sebastian's eyebrow twitched. Internally, he wondered what other types of noises he could pull from her.

Pulling up a stool, he sat behind her, earning a confused glance from her.

"Mey-Rin is busy cleaning a mess she made of the laundry earlier." He explained, grabbing the soap for her hair. "Dip under the water for a second if you will, I need your hair wet."

For once in her life, she listened to him without protest, rising from the water second later. He spread the soap through her hair, massaging at her scalp, earning a moan of approval.

"You're much better at this than Mey-Rin." She sighed, her eyes closing as she began to relax. He smirked.

"You're surprised?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No, merely observant." She tilted her head forwards so he could get the back of her neck and moaned again, softer this time. Honestly, was she trying to seduce him? She was toeing a very dangerous line. He finished with her hair and indicated that she could go under to rinse. When she again rose from the water, Sebastian was holding a small washcloth, a dirty smirk on his face.

"Do you need assistance washing everything else, or are you able to do it yourself?" He asked, his gaze scanning the water as though he could see her form through the bubbles. Her cheeks went bright red as she snatched the cloth from him.

"Get out, you damn demon." She hissed, making him chuckle. "I'll call for you when I'm done."

He bowed to her, grabbing his tailcoat and gloves before leaving the room. Her cheeks continued to burn long after he was gone.

* * *

_April 21__st__,1894_

Ciel sighed as he stared out the window, bored from the carriage ride into London. Ib was no better, drifting in and out of sleep leaning against the window. They had left shortly after daybreak, both twins having risen well before sunrise much to their chagrin. The chilly spring morning had not been well received by either of them, Sebastian simply amused by how irritated they both were with their self-imposed schedule.

Ibara awoke when the carriage jolted, smacking the side of her head against the glass.

"Ow!" She exclaimed, clutching her head as she blinked the sleep from her eyes. Ciel started laughing.

"Finally amongst the land of the living, are you?" He said between chuckles. She glared at him.

She sulked the rest of the way to the townhouse. When they arrived, Ciel exited the carriage first and Ibara followed. Sebastian helped Ciel step down and moved to help Ib step down as well. She saw the amused gleam in his eye and knew he'd heard her smack her head. She glared at him too.

Ciel stifled his laughter as they entered the townhouse, basically a smaller version of their manor.

"Sebastian, fetch us some tea, I'd like to set up my notes in my office before we go about town." Ciel ordered. Ibara added. "I'll help you; I need to catch up on the case before we get started."

The twins made their way up the stairs while Sebastian peeled away from them to fetch the tea. They started discussing the case, heading towards the study when they were interrupted by voices that weren't their own. Ibara stopped Ciel, slipping a knife out from the bodice of her dress, making Ciel's eyebrows raise in surprise. She gave him a look and slowly made her way to the study, pushing the door open to reveal the last two people they wanted to see this early in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hopefully I can post this story as regularly as I did the first time around. I have a somewhat hectic schedule so updates maaaaay be random._

_Anyways, here's the new chapter._

_Enjoy._

* * *

_April 21__st__, 1894_

Ibara gave Ciel a long-suffering look as they were confronted with the sight of their redheaded aunt and their favourite opium dealer riffling through the study's cabinets.

"Now where did they put the damn tea?" Madame Red questioned, bent over to look in a lower cupboard. Lau was holding a vase upside down, looking in it as though the tea might possibly be hiding in there. Ran-Mao, scantily clad as ever, was attached to his side as usual.

"What are you doing here?" Ciel asked, drawing their attention. They both looked up, Madame Red's face lighting up in delight.

"Oh Ciel!" She exclaimed, rushing over to hug him. She only held him a moment before she moved onto Ib. "Ibara, it's so good to see you!" Ib gently pushed her off when she'd had enough. "You're here early in the season though. Normally we wouldn't see the two of you till the Epsom Derby at the latest."

"Business happened to bring us into town earlier than we would have liked." Ciel said. Madame Red and Lau exchanged a look.

"Your sudden appearance here in town must mean…" Lau started.

"The Queen's guard dog has a new scent to follow." Madame Red finished. Ibara looked at Ciel who nodded.

Minutes later, Sebastian appeared with tea, having made enough for everyone upon sensing them then they arrived. In tow, was a man with long brown hair tied with a ribbon at the nape of his neck who was absolutely mooning over the demon. Ciel took a seat at the desk, shucking his cloak off and setting it on an armchair by the fireplace. Ibara did the same and perched herself on the edge of the desk, where she usually appeared during business meetings.

The Madame and Lau had a seat on the couches in the center of the room, facing each other. The other butler, the one fawning over Sebastian, moved to stand behind Madame Red and Ibara cocked an eyebrow at him. Noticing her stare, Madame Red introduced him.

"Oh, this is my new butler, Grell. I brought him along so he might learn how to be a proper butler from Sebastian." She explained. "I was hoping Sebastian might let him shadow him for a while until he gets the hang of things." Sebastian bowed to her.

"Of course, my lady. I would be delighted to." He smiled politely. He turned his smile to Grell but something was off. Ibara hid a frown when she saw Sebastian's eye twitch slightly. What was wrong with Grell? He seemed ordinary enough.

Sebastian walked over and stood to Ciel's right and Ciel started their little meeting.

"Just yesterday, Scotland Yard found another prostitute gruesomely murdered in Whitechapel. These types of killings are far from normal. The level of violence we've been seeing is unprecedented." Ciel stated.

"The most recent victim was named Mary Ann Nichols. It appears a special type of blade was used on her." Sebastian continued.

"The murder's distinctive style of killing has earned him a nickname from the press." Ibara finished. "Jack the Ripper."

"A frightening name, eh?" Lau commented.

"That's why we're here earlier than expected." Ciel smiled. "We hurried into town to look into the situation ourselves."

"But are you sure you'll be brave enough to stomach the crime scene?" Lau asked. Ciel set his tea down as Lau continued. "The sight of the dismembered body will certainly be horrific. And one can only imagine the stench. Blood and gore everywhere. Surely it would be more than enough to drive some men mad." Ibara's eyes flashed. "Are you both prepared to see such a thing?"

"I am the Earl of Phantomhive and the Queen's guard dog." Ciel said coldly. "Don't ask foolish questions."

"And what of the young lady?" Lau smirked. She gave him a grin of her own.

"As Ciel said, don't ask foolish questions." She replied. "The title wasn't passed down to just him, you know."

"So sorry." Lau didn't sound very sorry at all. Madame Red took a delicate sip of her tea.

* * *

The click of the walking stick announced Ciel's every step as he and Sebastian made their way to the Whitechapel alley. Scotland's Yard had already walled off the area, officers everywhere keeping people away from the crime scene. They walked right up to the line, confronting one of the officers.

"Sorry old chap." The officer said. "No need to get any closer. Move along."

"I'm here to see the victim's body." Ciel replied. A look of shock came over the officer's face.

"The body? Surely you're kidding me!" He cried.

"Abberline!" A voice called from the shadows. Another man walked up to them, a stormy expression on his face as he took in the young lord and his butler. "Well, if it isn't Lord Phantomhive. What are you doing here?"

"You know this gent, sir?" Abberline asked. The mustached man nodded.

"I'm here to help, Sir Arthur." Ciel gave a smug grin, holding up the letter with the Queen's seal clearly stamped on it. "It would seem your investigation is dragging a bit. You know who sent for me of course." Arthur gritted his teeth in irritation. Having the Phantomhives poke their noses in their investigation was always a nuisance. Ciel took the papers Abberline had been examining and looked them over.

"It seems you haven't found any major clues yet." He commented. Arthur snatched the papers back.

"We at Scotland Yard are more than capable of handling this case, I assure you." Arthur snapped. "There's no need for you to interfere."

"Splendid." Ciel turned from them and started walking away. "Come, Sebastian. We have all that we need."

Abberline and Arthur watched as the two walked away until they disappeared around a nearby corner, Arthur glaring daggers at the young earl's back. This was the last thing he needed right now. He hated when the Queen called in her guard dogs. Speaking of which, where was the other? His eyes widened a second later and he whirled around so see a figure in the shadows hunched over the body.

"Hey!" He cried, running towards them. "Get away from there!"

The figure rose to their feet. They couldn't see their face, but Arthur knew who it was. Despite the mask she was wearing, he bet if he cam any closer he would lock eyes with Lady Phantomhive. She ran farther down the alley from them, reaching a nearby drainpipe and shimmied up it, faster than a squirrel. She hit the top and heaved herself over the roof's edge, the sound of her laughter reverberating through the alley as she disappeared. Honestly, Arthur hated those brats.

Ciel and Sebastian turned down another alley, 10 blocks away from the murder. Seconds later, Ibara joined them, dropping down from a nearby balcony.

"The body matches the reports of the others." She informed them, pulling down her mask so they could see her face. "Mutilated beyond belief."

"The report said the same." Ciel placed a hand on his chin in thought.

"What do we do now, my lord?" Sebastian asked. Ciel sighed.

"It appears we have to go visit him." He said. Ibara groaned.

"Do we have to?" She asked. Ciel nodded.

"You don't have to come with, we can tell you everything when we return to the townhouse." Ciel offered.

"I think I would prefer that." She said. "I'll have time to catch up on my lessons while you're gone."

"It's settled then." Ciel turned to Sebastian. "Fetch the carriage. We're going across town." He turned back to Ib. "Will you be fine getting home on your own?"

"Of course, who do you think I am?" She asked incredulously. He gave her a knowing smile and she mirrored it. Sebastian locked eyes with her and she slipped her mask up over her mouth and nose again with a wink. Ciel and Sebastian began to leave the alley, Ibara heading the other way to scamper up to the rooftops above. Sebastian lingered a moment to watch her go, staying until the edge of her cloak snapped over the edge of the rafters above.

While Ciel and Sebastian were travelling through the teeming streets of London to see the Undertaker for information, Ibara booked it overhead, nimbly flitting from rooftop to rooftop. Her black cloak flapped behind her as she leaped between buildings, her sharp nails digging into the shingles as she let her witch blood carry her faster than she could go in her human form. Sebastian had told her time and time again that she was "just a witchling" and could manifest any sort of powers once she settled.

Of course, she hadn't settled into her immortality quite yet. Magic would snap into a witch's bones once her body stopped aging and she feared a bit that Sebastian would send her back to the witch's camp again. She hated to admit it, but she had missed both her brother and the demon at his side.

Ibara hit the gravel of the path in the garden behind their townhouse, her boots kicking up a small cloud of dust in her wake. She shed her gloves when she entered the kitchen through the back door, kicking the door shut behind her. It was odd being in the house alone, the silence settling in around her like a thick blanket. But it was nice to have some peace and quiet.

She reached the top of the stairs, glancing down the hall towards the training room. She really should train, that's probably what Sebastian would expect from her. She turned back toward her room and with a snap of her cape, she headed down the hall. Screw Sebastian, she would do what she wanted.

Yes, screw Sebastian, her mind interjected helpfully. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. No need to start daydreaming about that insufferable demon. That's the last thing she needed, was his pride swelling even farther.

Ibara shed her clothes, donning her ballet singlet and tights. Sebastian would want her to work on her weapons training, but she would rather dance. It had been a while since she'd just spent the day dancing away and she needed to work on some of her footwork, it was always one of her favourite things to do in the dance room.

Moving back to the training room, she stretched at the barre, going until she could stretch both of her legs behind her head. She rolled out her shoulders and went over to the record player, to select one of her many favourite pieces. She wouldn't do George J. Gaskin's _Drill Ye Terriers Drill _since she figured it would be more appropriate for a tap lesson. Ibara fingered the disks as she riffled through them. Ah, there it was. Carl Philipp Emanuel Bach's _Cello Concerto in A minor _would do. It was dramatic, just the way she liked it. She loved the dynamics of it, how the violin would dance over the rest of the orchestra.

Ib let herself move with the music, her steps light as a feather, as Sebastian had drilled into her. She twirled, raising en pointe on each rotation and spent the next half hour immersed in the piece, only stopping when the music did. She flounced back over to the record player and picked something else. Schubert's _Fantasy in F minor_ found its way into her hands and she went back to her dancing.

On and on she went doing pirouettes and side aerials, she did a slow fan kick which took advantage of her flexibility. She knew she would never appear in the Russian Ballet or in any other theatre but still. This was freeing. She was almost at the end when the door opened suddenly, almost making her trip out of her fouetté.

She ignored Sebastian's disapproving look, continuing to spin and prance across the wide floor available to her. She was a graceful leaf dancing over gusts of wind, and nobody could tell her otherwise. At least, not right now. The outside world could wait.

Sebastian stopped the music, staring at her. She glared and put her hands on her hips.

"Don't tell me you spent all morning dancing." He said admonishingly. She rolled her eyes.

"And if I did? It's good practice for my footwork." Ib protested earning a head shake in response.

"Go change, lunch will be served shortly in the study." Sebastian instructed. He let her leave first, knowing that if he left her alone, she would just ignore him and continue dancing. "Your brother has to get you caught up on everything." He gave her a gentle nudge towards her bedroom, staying guard at the door to make sure she didn't sneak back in.

* * *

Sebastian set down a plate in front of her, roasted pheasant and vegetables filling it. After dancing for so long, she had worked up an appetite. She dug in, maintaining her delicate manners all the while. Ibara glanced at Ciel, who looked exhausted.

"The Undertaker gave us a useful tidbit of information this afternoon." He started. Sebastian moved to stand behind him, staring daggers at Ibara. She ate the piece of pheasant on her fork and sucked on the tongs for a moment. She smirked as Sebastian's eyes locked onto her lips, his eyes lidding just a hair. Ciel sighed. "If you two are quite finished, we have a case to discuss."

"Sorry." Ib apologized. Ciel rolled his eyes and continued.

"Apparently, every woman had their uterus surgically removed prior to their murder." He said. She nodded in response, her mind latching onto that piece of information.

"I have already gone ahead and compiled a list of suspects based on their knowledge of medical science and anatomy, who are without an alibi for that night, and has ties to secret societies or cults of black magic." Sebastian smiled. Ib shook her head, smiling as well. "I have already called on each of them personally."

"And I assume you found what you were looking for?" Ib asked, taking a small sip of her tea.

"I have managed to narrow the list down to one individual." He replied. "The Viscount of Druitt, one Aleister Chambers."

"Aleister Chambers, eh?" Ib leaned back, crossing her arms and sighing. "I've heard rumors of him being linked to black magic. Perhaps he is using prostitutes as a part of some twisted ritual?"

"That's what I was thinking." Ciel agreed. "He's apparently having a party tonight, his last one of the season before he heads out of town for the next two months. Needless to say, this will be our only chance to get him."

"What do you propose?" She asked.

"I say we get into the party with the assistance of Madame Red." Ciel started. "You get close to Druitt, perhaps seduce him and get the secret out of him." Sebastian stiffened imperceptibly at the notion of Ibara seducing anyone.

"Maybe we should put you in a corset and see if you can do it yourself." She countered. Ciel seemed to pale at the very notion. "Kidding."

"I don't think I even could." He replied, seemingly relieved by the fact that she was just joking. "You have far more experience with this sort of thing."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked indignantly. "I'm not some strumpet."

"You know that's not what I meant at all." Ciel gave her a look. "I simply mean that men seem to fall over you when you want them to."

"Oh, in that case I'd have to agree." Ib smirked. "Well then. Sebastian, would you be a dear? I need you to tighten my corset." His eyes darkened.

"Of course, my lady." He purred.

She rose to her feet, leaving her plate for Sebastian to collect, and moved to leave the study. Before she reached the door, she paused.

"Actually Sebastian, I won't be needing your help after all." She gave him a wolfish grin. "I've changed my mind what I want to wear." He cocked an eyebrow and Ciel's eyebrows shot up.

"Please, don't scandalize the masses." He said. She winked at him.

"Don't worry, I'll only make every man in the room look my way." Ib giggled before she swept out of the room. Sebastian straightened from where he was picking up her plate.

"God help us all." Ciel said, turning back to his papers, looking over his case notes again. Sebastian couldn't agree with the sentiment more.


	7. Chapter 7

_Yeah, regular updates aren't gonna happen. I'll just try not to go too long between chapters._

_Also, y'all are getting a bit of Sebby x Ib action next chapter. I've gotten tired of trying to make this super slow burn._

_Anyways. Enjoy_

* * *

_April 21__st__, 1894_

In all his years as a demon, he had never expected something like this. Ibara had come down the stairs in a black cloak, the dress underneath completely hidden from view. While he had contemplated what outfit she would wear (he most certainly had not memorized her entire wardrobe), he hadn't even known she owned something like this.

He had come along as their tutor, allowing him to be invited to the party as well. His eyes, as well as many others, were trained on her and her outrageous dress. The neckline of the emerald green dress plunged deep, revealing the soft swell of her breasts. But that surprisingly wasn't what had drawn everybody's attention. Every eye was trained on the exposed skin of her back, the dress open enough to reveal the lack of a corset. Even Sebastian found his eye turning to her more than it should. If she wanted the Viscount's attention, she certainly had it.

Ciel kept off to the side, his navy peacock mask firmly in place, staying by Madame Red who came as a parrot. Lizzy ended up being in attendance, so she floated over, not leaving Ciel's side. Sebastian led Ibara by the hand to the dance floor.

"That dress is outrageous." He whispered in her ear. She smirked and whispered back.

"You want to know what's more outrageous?" She asked. When he didn't answer, she continued. "I'm not wearing anything under this." Sebastian's eyes blew wide behind his fox mask and he made a small growl-like noise.

"I'd like to confirm that myself." He purred, sending goosebumps rippling up her spine. Turned her eyes back to the crowd and let him lead her to the middle of the dance floor.

"We'll see." She replied. He pulled her in, his hand a firm weight settling on her hip. Their hands laced together, and she delicately placed her other hand on his shoulder. Their eyes locked and for a moment she forgot where she was, momentarily consumed by desire. When had she started wanting to kiss him?

They broke from their stupor, Sebastian spinning her across the dance floor. He had been her first and most frequent dance partner as he had been the one who taught her to dance. They knew every step like it was second nature which was a good thing because she couldn't take her eyes off his. He looked like he wanted to eat her alive and if she was being honest…she would let him.

They only stayed for one dance, making their way back into the standing crowd. Sebastian glanced over her shoulder, eyes narrowing slightly before he gave her a small bow.

"Allow me to fetch refreshments." He said, leaving her alone. She adjusted her owl mask and turned to look over her shoulder, where Sebastian had been looking. A pleasant smile crossed her face when the Viscount approached.

"Good evening, Aleistor." She said, her voice a low purr. He grinned back at her.

"Lady Phantomhive." He bowed. "Stunning as ever."

"It is my first party of the Season." Ibara cocked her head to the side innocently. "I figured I should start things off with a bang."

"You don't say." He ran his tongue over his bottom lip, looking her up and down. "You're almost a scandal in that. And going without a corset…"

"What can I say? I'm adventurous." She looked up at him through her lashes. "Besides, maybe I'm out to capture someone's eye."

"Oh?" His left eyebrow raised. "Whoever could that be?"

"I believe you know him." She plucked the champagne flute from his hand, taking a sip from it. "Should I pique your interest, feel free to find me on the dance floor." When she moved to pass him, he caught her around the waist, pulling her close to whisper in her ear.

"Should I pique your interest, find me in an hour or so. I promise I'll make it worth your while." He muttered. When he pulled away, their eyes locked, and she willed the look of passion into her gaze. His eyes hooded and he gave her a dirty smile before departing to greet the rest of the guests. She took another sip of champagne and began to walk back to where Ciel and Sebastian were.

"So?" Ciel asked when she got closer. Ib shrugged.

"He told me to come find him later, I'll consider that progress." She said. Next to Ciel, she watched Sebastian stiffen a smidge. Interesting. She hid her smile as she downed the res of her champagne before she spoke again. "Ciel, care for a dance with your sister?"

"Of course." He rolled his eyes with a smile and she passed her glass to a nearby waiter. Ciel and Ib walked out to the dance floor, both falling into the rhythm easily. It was not as easy as dancing with Sebastian, Ciel was just so…human. Still, this was a good way for them to talk.

"Where did you even get this dress?" He asked.

"Thomas gave it to me for our birthday." She grinned.

"I don't think I've seen Sebastian that shocked in a long time." Ciel laughed. "He, among others, has been undressing you with his eyes since you shed your cloak."

"Good, I need the Viscount's attention solely on me tonight." Ib stated, glancing at the man in question. Ciel laughed again.

"I don't think this dress is necessary for you to get his attention, he's been floating around you since you made your debut last season." She remembered her debut ball last year; she had spoken with dozens of men that evening. Sebastian had been oddly quiet that evening.

"I suppose you're right." She replied. "But it's much more fun to scandalize everyone."

"You'll be lucky if Sebastian doesn't try to slip into your room tonight." He warned. "He looks like he wants to eat you alive."

"Maybe I'd let him." She smirked. "Maybe that was my aim all along."

"Really, Ibara?" Ciel sighed. "We're trying to catch a murderer and all you can think of is our demon butler?" Ibara laughed.

"Don't worry, I plan on catching our killer." She assured him. "Besides, nothing will happen. My maidenhood will remain intact, never you fear."

"Well in that case I can sleep soundly tonight." Ciel said, smiling a bit. He twirled her, Letting her turn before settling back into the rhythm of the dance. The finished the number and Ciel stepped away, allowing her to make her rounds. There were the usual people at the party, lords and ladies she was more than familiar with. She plastered on the pleasant smile she wore whenever she was dealing with the public.

It had been almost an hour and she was tiring quickly of dancing. She hated these sorts of things as much as her brother did. Her latest partner bowed out and she turned to face the next man. A genuine smile lit up her face as Thomas took her hand.

"That dress fits better than I ever imagined it would." He commented. She giggled as they began to dance. She could feel Sebastian's eyes burning holes in her back but she ignored him, deciding to let him stew over whatever he was thinking. He never liked how close she and Thomas were, he was always her partner in crime when he got the chance. She, Thomas, and Ciel had caused Sebastian no end of grief when they were younger and she would bet money that Sebastian resented their antics knowing that when they were together, there was always mischief involved. He continued. "I wonder who got it for you?"

"I never thanked you properly for it." Ib replied. "I've been waiting to wear it ever since you gave it to me last Christmas. The winter was too cold to be showing this kind of skin."

"Indeed." He agreed. He leaned closer to keep their words between them. "So, who are you after tonight?"

"I've been trying to catch the Viscount's eye all evening." She batted her eyelashes innocently. "Do you think he's noticed me?"

"I think every man in this ballroom noticed you." He laughed. "But yes, I do believe you've caught his eye. He's been staring you down since we began this dance."

"Well in that case, let's finish and you can hand me off." Ib said. He shook his head with a knowing smile.

"If it were anybody else, I'd wonder if I was sending a sheep off to slaughter." He commented. She simply hummed her agreement and started enjoying the moment with her friend. They danced like they did when they were young, she an awkward 11-year-old and him no more than 13. He had complained to her about how he never got to dance with a lady his age, all his tutors and cousins were grown, and he didn't want to dance with his sisters. They had proceeded to stumble over each other until they got the hang of it. It wasn't the same as dancing with Sebastian or Ciel but it was a comfort in and of itself. Too soon, the small symphony finished their piece and Ibara parted from Thomas.

"Good luck." He whispered to her before disappearing back into the crowd. She drifted over to the Viscount and smiled at him. He watched her approach with rapt attention and offered her another flute of champagne.

"You must be thirsty after dancing with all those handsome gentlemen." He commented. She took it thankfully and took a deep sip. Funny, she shouldn't be this lightheaded. Maybe she should have eaten more earlier. "Any of them possible suitors?"

"Not quite." She replied. Ibara took another sip and then continued. "I happen to have my eye on someone at the moment although I don't think he'll ever notice me."

"A beautiful woman like you?" He gasped dramatically. He rested a hand on her shoulder gently and she could feel the heat of his palm through the fabric of his gloves. "I wouldn't be shocked if you had men falling all over themselves for your attention." She smiled after yet another sip, polishing off the rest of the champagne. She set it on a nearby table and came closer to him.

"I may get the attention of others but…" She looked down bashfully, ever the innocent flower. She had to make him think she had worn the dress to catch his attention, that she would to anything just to get his affection. She looked up at him through her eyelashes. "The man I'm interested in happens to be the host of this party."

His brows shot up in surprise, but the expression was quickly banished when he replaced it with a look of endearment.

"You were after me, my little robin?" He asked softly, moving the hand from her shoulder to cup her cheek softly. She forced herself to lean into his touch, closing her eyes as though she was savouring it. Silently, a small part of her wished someone else's gloved hand would touch her as tenderly like this. She banished the thought quickly. When she opened her eyes again to look at him, he ran his thumb along the swell of her cheekbone, admiring the beauty in the palm of his hand. Their eyes locked and he smiled softly at her, a look she forced herself to return. "Why don't we find somewhere a little more private. I would love to discuss this farther with you."

Ibara nodded and let him take her hand, leading her out of the ballroom to a set of dimly lit stairs. She didn't even bother looking back to see if Ciel and Sebastian were looking.

He led her up three flights of stairs, the path becoming darker with each step. They came to a plush carpeted hall, candles in their holds burning low, and he led her towards the end of the hall. At the second last door on the right, they stopped and the Viscount winked at her. She giggled playfully and ignored the way her head was starting to feel light. Had she had too much to drink?

Almost forcefully, he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into the room, a sickeningly sweet smell assaulting her senses. The cloying scent made her head spin more and she found herself leaning against the wall, the Viscount's hands on either side of her head, a vicious grin on his face. Her eyes widened in horror and she let out a small cough, the drug in the air making her vision begin to tunnel.

"You..." She whispered. "You poisoned my drinks…"

"You were so eager to get to me, you simply didn't notice, did you little robin?" He chuckled, watching her sink to the floor. "The poison in your drinks made you susceptible to the gas I'm using to knock you unconscious. You won't notice a thing."

"You bastard." She hissed. It was getting harder and harder to keep her eyes open. Shit, what would happen if he killed her here and now? Panic gripped her seconds before her vision went black and she heard the Viscount rustle around in a nearby drawer.

* * *

When she woke, there was a mask over her eyes. Her hands were bound in front of her, a foolish mistake, and she was seated with her knees tucked beneath her as if someone had intentionally placed her like a doll. She could hear the Viscount talking next to her, seemingly to a crowd.

"Now, many of you may recognize this lovely little robin." He said. The crowd murmured. "She's quite the delicate little bird, walked right into my net. I couldn't not offer her to you all."

The blindfold was removed from her eyes, revealing the dim chamber. All of the men and women wore masks as well over their eyes, it looked like a sheer strip of ribbon tied across their faces. She glanced at Druitt who also had cloth over his eyes.

"The young Lady Phantomhive may be dressed scandalously but she wore it specifically to get my attention, isn't that sweet?" He commented. The crowd began to converse in hushed whispers. "That just goes to show she'll do anything to please her master. Feel free to break her and use her to your desire, her eyes practically beg you to do it."

A couple at the front started whispering heatedly, both of them seemingly excited at the prospect of taking the Phantomhive Heiress down a few pegs.

"Of course, if you don't want all of her, you can always sell her for parts." He continued. Her brows raised at that and she stifled a laugh. If she wanted to, she would be out of here in a second. However, fighting her way out would be difficult without ruining her dress. She huffed and glanced around the room, her eyes now adjusted to the lighting, and grinned. The couple conversing in front went silent a second before Sebastian appeared behind eyes locked and the lights went out, Sebastian using some form of his power to blacken the room.

All she heard were screams and thumps as bodies hit the floor and it only took a few moments before the lights came back on. Sebastian was standing outside of the cage they had put her in, leaning with his forearm braced against the bars, smirking down at her.

"I think I rather like you being tied up." He said. She frowned at him.

"Just get me out of here." She huffed, slipping out of the rope wrapped around her wrists. He nodded and opened the back of the cage, the hinges creaking. He took her hand and helped her stand, a soft groan escaping from her as bloodflow returned to her legs. She stretched, arching her back and she heard Sebastian let out a soft noise of appreciation. Ib winked at him, and started to walk by him, stumbling a bit after about two steps. Schocked she looked at Sebastian who was laughing.

"What?" She slurred. Shit, the drugs were still in her system. Sebastian approached, brushing a tendril of loose hair behind her ear. His hand moved from there to fist in her hair, grabbing firmly onto the bun she had put her hair up into. She gasped as he tilted her head back, pulling her to him so her back was arched. He ran his teeth over the exposed skin of her throat in a possessive motion, making her full-on tremble. He pulled back so they were nose to nose.

"This dress…" He gave a quick glance down before meeting her eyes again. "I'm taking it off of you tonight."

"What?" She asked breathlessly. She couldn't help the dampness that developed between her legs at the very notion of Sebastian stripping her.

"You heard me." He affirmed. "We're going back to the party, grabbing your brother, and then I'm going to peel you out of that dress…slowly." She shivered again and he pressed his lips to the hollow of her throat. He let her go, catching her by the wrist when she began to fall, and proceeded to sling her over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Ib protested. "I can walk!"

"Trust me, you're still intoxicated." He said, beginning to carry her to a nearby window. "We don't want you ruining that pretty dress, we need you presentable for our return to the party."

She sighed and didn't fight him as her head was still fuzzy. He then proceeded to leap out the window, onto the roof, and slid back down to the garden. They had taken her to the second floor, not very far from the party at all.

"Let's find your brother and we'll head home." He stated, putting her down. She stumbled a bit and latched onto his arm when he held it out to her.

"Sorry, yes. Let's go." She replied. He smiled and put his hand on her lower back, giving her a stabilizing hand as they made their way back into the party. She tried to ignore the amused air clinging to him as he led her back inside. Insufferable bastard.


	8. Chapter 8 (Sort of Lemon?)

_So, this chapter took forever to finish so I'm sorry for the long wait. I've been super busy and I want to make sure this chapter is just right. Turns out classical music is very motivational. That and, you know, not being depressed for once helps too._

**_Note: This Chapter is basically just smut. They don't fuck but they get pretty close. Deals are made, a new game begins, but if you don't feel like reading it, just know it changes the dynamic between Sebastian and Ib. If you want me to give you the least dirty summary possible, feel free to pm_**_ me._

_Anyways, enjoy_

* * *

They had quickly gone back to the party and left with Ciel, the three of them deciding they would meet in the morning and talk about what had happened. Sebastian had then gotten her brother ready for bed, whispering in her ear to wait for him in her room.

It had taken about 20 minutes and she was getting impatient.

Ibara removed the jewels from her ears, setting them next to her necklace on her vanity. She went to pull the pins out of her hair when a gloved hand stopped her.

"Allow me." Sebastian said. She nodded and let him pull her hair free, letting it tumble down, so it sat in loose waves against her back. He carefully ran his fingers through her hair, appreciating the softness when suddenly, he tangled his fingers in the tresses near her nape and yanked, tipping her head back and exposing her neck to him.

He ran his lips up to the sensitive spot under her ear, the spot he'd found when they were hiding in the alcove at the party last week. He chuckled when she shivered, goosebumps raising on her skin and she writhed against him.

"Sebastian." Ib sighed. His other hand slid around to grab her by the waist and pulled her close so she could feel the heat of his body against the exposed skin of her back.

"I almost can't decide where I want to start." He murmured in her ear. His hand moved up to cup her breast through the fabric of her dress. "These have been tempting me for a long time. "

"So, start there." She replied. He gave a firm squeeze and let go of her hair, a small thrill going through him when she left her head tipped back the way he wanted it. He slid his hands down to her waist again and stepped away. She sighed in relief as he pulled the lacing at her lower back apart, loosening the dress enough so it would slide right off.

Torturously slow, he pulled her free from the sinful gown, leaving her to shiver from the chill of the room. With a final hiss, the gown pooled at her feet and he stepped back a moment to look at her. She glanced over her shoulder to see him appraising her. Their eyes locked and she was stunned by the sheer heat of his gaze.

She turned to face him, stepping out of the gown.

"Are you just going to stare all evening?" She asked. He grinned and moved closer, cupping her cheek he leaned down, so their faces were a breath apart.

"I plan on making you sing my name tonight." He said softly advancing on her, making her back up until the back of her legs hit the edge of the vanity. He boxed her in, his hands landing on either side of the table next to her hips. Ibara hopped up to have a seat on the vanity table and Sebastian moved to stand between her legs. He proceeded to encourage her to wrap her legs around his waist and buried his face in her neck, his hands rising to rest on her hips. He ran on of her hands down her leg, caressing her thigh and appreciating the smoothness of it. Sebastian had gotten her into the regular practice of removing her leg hair from a young age as it was more comfortable in her assassin suit. He gave a gentle squeeze and pulled her closer so she could feel the bulge growing between his legs. She stifled a gasp, caught a little off guard. She knew men could get hard; she was pretty well versed in anatomy, but it was a different thing entirely to feel it in person.

She gave a soft cry when his teeth sank into her neck, not deep, but enough that it hurt. For some reason it made heat pool in her core and she resisted the urge to grind against him. Instead, she let her back arch, their chests touching, and she felt the stiff material of his tailcoat brush against her. When he let go, she gently pushed him, so he was leaning slightly away from her.

"This," She gestured to his coat. "Needs to go." He cocked an eyebrow at her but complied, tossing the coat onto a nearby chair. She was slightly surprised that he simply tossed it without folding it. Before she could comment, he was back on her, his hand fisted in her hair, tilting her head back. He placed the softest kiss to the hallow of her throat, dragging his lips up to the spot under ear where he dragged his teeth against the soft skin. She let out a small gasp, pushing herself up against him again. Her legs locked around his waist and this time she couldn't help herself when she rolled her hips against his. He chuckled, pulling her closer and lifting her so he was the only thing holding her up.

He carried her over to the bed, dropping her with a bounce before climbing on top of her. He wedged a knee between her legs and let her grind herself against him almost desperately, watching in amusement as she worked herself up. She quickly began to leave a wet smear against his pants which finally inclined him to move.

Sebastian grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, wedging his knee firmly against her so she couldn't move.

"Please, kitten." He purred. "Allow me."

He shifted her so both of her hands were pinned with one of his and he let the other lightly drag his fingertips along her side, down to her hip. She squirmed at the contact, a small noise erupting from her.

"That tickles, you prick." She laughed. He smiled back at her.

"My apologies." He said, giving her hip a firm squeeze. He then moved that same hand to gently cup her breast, the warm leather of his gloves at odds with the cold air around it. She stiffened as he gently applied pressure, squeezing it gently. He smirked up at her. "I believe you gave me permission to start here?"

She didn't even have the chance to nod before he was bending down, taking a perk nipple into his mouth. She gasped as his tongue circled it and she didn't even notice when he let go of her hands. Ib let out a louder gasp when he grazed it with his teeth, very gently tugging on it. He let go and pulled away, a string of saliva connecting his bottom lip to her breast. He looked up at her like he wanted to eat her alive and she squirmed again, barely getting any relief from grinding against his leg.

He moved to the other side, bracing one hand beside her head and the other on her stomach to hold her hips still. He realized, with no small amount of pleasure, that she was keeping her hands above her hands where he'd pinned them before. He sucked harder this time, making her back arch. He felt her strain beneath him to move her hips against him. He couldn't wait to have her writhing like this on his cock. But he had other plans for the night.

He pulled away again, drawing back up so they were nose to nose and gave her a soft smile. Their eyes locked and she stared at him as he removed his knee, now completely soaked, from between her legs. She frowned at him until she felt him drag the fingers of the hand tha was on her stomach begin to travel downward.

Sudden panic snapped into her, making her grab his wrist with on hand to stop him. He gave her a puzzled look.

"I…" She started. How was she to explain this to him? A small amount of shame began to creep in as she finally admitted, "I've never done this before."

"I know." He simply replied. Still she held firm. He sighed. "I can't promise it won't hurt at first, but I promise it will start to feel good."

"You're sure?" She asked. He nodded. She reluctantly let go of his hand and he paused a moment, making sure that she wasn't going to stop him, before he let his hand drift south. Her mouth fell open as the tips of his fingers brushed against her clit, gently teasing it. He gently circled it with the pad of his middle finger, the leather of his gloves slowly becoming slick with her want.

He waited until she started moving her hips against his movements, watching her head fall back against the bed as he slowly wound her up. As much as he enjoyed getting under her skin in their witty banter, seeing her like this under him was better than he'd imagined. He didn't even pause as he let his finger drift lower, very slowly sliding into her. Her breathing stuttered as he slowly introduced the full length of his finger into her. Her eyes went wide as he gently moved the finger in and out.

He waited again until she was moving against him, a silent plead for more. He slipped another finger into her, stretching her a bit more this time. She winced a bit but that quickly faded as she adjusted. She relaxed and eventually fell into the rhythm he'd established, beginning to look almost bored. He couldn't have that.

Sebastian paused, pressing his fingers against the vaginal wall, searching. Her brows furrowed until a full body jolt went through her and she let out a soft cry.

"Holy shit, what is that?" She asked breathlessly before a moan was pulled from her. He chuckled.

"That is what makes a woman see stars." He replied, gently stroking it with a finger ever and over again. Gone were the small gasps and moans, she was full on crying out and writhing below him. Her hips rocked down against him in small circles, encouraging him to start fucking his fingers in and out of her, careful to brush that spot on every pass.

"Fuck…" She hissed before another moan was pulled from her lips. "Fuck, Sebastian, don't stop." He simply laughed and went faster making her fists tangle in the sheets below her. She gasped his name repeatedly, almost turning it into a prayer much to Sebastian's satisfaction. God, how much he wanted to just hold her down and fuck her till she wouldn't be able to walk the next day. But that would be saved for a later time.

She felt her body tensing, winding taut, ready to burst. Something was building within her and she was about to shatter with it. God she was so close, she was right on the edge, she was going to fall….

Sebastian stopped, slowly withdrawing his fingers. She whined.

"Why?" She asked. He smiled at her.

"Because when I make you cum, you're going to beg for it." He purred. She scowled.

"I don't beg." She said, firmly. He gave a soft laugh at that.

"We'll see how long that lasts." He replied. He then moved, pushing her farther into the bed, guiding her legs up so they were draped over his shoulders.

"What are you-?" She began but was interrupted by her own moaning as he brought his mouth down on her. His tongue circled the soft bud of her clit, gently and slowly dragging the pad across the tip making her arch and fist her hands in his hair. "Oh my God…"

He gently wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked gently, gaining an almost scream from her. So sensitive, he mused. He let go with a soft pop, then moving lower. He traced the outside of her slit with the tip of his tongue before he began to slip his tongue inside. She let out a strangled noise when he slid his tongue into her, her hands fisted in his hair tightening. He fucked his tongue in and out of her a few times before he decided to change things up a bit.

He pulled his tongue away, his chin and mouth absolutely soaked, and moved back to her clit, swirling and sucking it to make her writhe. And when shew as least expecting it, he slid his fingers back in, finding that spot right away. She let out loud cry as that, her whole body spasming as he quite literally wrung pleasure from her.

Again, she felt that coil in her core tightening and she felt something that just needed to be released. She was so incredibly close and if she let that wave consume her, she might die.

Again, Sebastian stopped, withdrawing his fingers and lips. She growled and tugged his hair, so they were making eye contact.

"You bastard." She hissed. "Stop. Teasing."

"Stop being a brat and ask nicely." He retorted. She huffed but said nothing. "Fine…be that way." He removed her legs from her shoulders and let her hips settle back onto the bed. She quickly rolled onto her hands and knees; eyes wide as he licked her wetness from the fingers of his gloves. "If you don't ask nicely, how am I supposed to give you what you want?"

When she said nothing, he shrugged.

"In that case, I'll be taking my leave." He said, grabbing his coat from where he'd thrown it lazily earlier.

"You're leaving?" She asked indignantly. She glanced down at the slightly obvious tent in the front of his trousers. "But we aren't done."

"If you can't behave and ask for things nicely, then we're done." He stated, donning his coat. "I know you can, I've heard you swindle your way to victory many times before with such sweet word. But this time I want to hear them genuinely from your lips."

"You sadist." She hissed. He laughed.

"I'm a demon, darling." Sebastian smirked. "And you need to be put in your place properly. You're old enough that you should stop acting like a brat. Be good and I'll reward you. Otherwise, I'll punish you." She looked like she wanted to argue but the gleam in his eye stopped her. This was just another game, wasn't it? Of course, now that they couldn't deny a physical attraction between them the rules had changed. She huffed. She could win by his terms; she'd make things hell for him.

"Alright, I'll accept your terms." She conceded.

"Wonderful." He put a hand on his hip and looked her up and down where she was knelt on her bed. He had to admit, she was physically very beautiful. But he couldn't allow anything other than a surface attraction. This was all just a game. And he was determined to win. "Maybe next time I'll have you on your knees."

"On my knees?" Her brows furrowed for a second as he somewhat innocent mind processed what he said. He watched as realization crossed her face and she scowled.

"If you aren't going to give me an orgasm, get out." She hissed, completely ignoring the knees comment. He gave her a mocking bow.

"As you wish, my lady." He then turned for the door. Just before he let the door close he called back over his shoulder. "Oh, and don't even think about touching yourself. I want to be the first one to ruin you." He shut the door behind him, ignoring the way her mouth opened in shock. With his inhuman hearing, he heard her fall back onto her pillows with a huff of frustration. The very thought of her tossing and turning all night because of him left in smiling well into the morning.


	9. Chapter 9 (Little bit of smutty smut)

_I'm going to take this story a bit off the rails at some point, I don't want to include some parts of the manga in this. I want to take things my own way._

_Anyways, might fuck around and write some more porn (that may or may not be kinky), might actually write plot. Who knows?_

_Enjoy._

* * *

_April 22__nd__, 1894_

Ibara glared at Sebastian's back as he poured Ciel a cup of tea. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before and it had left her in somewhat of a foul mood. She continued to glare at him as he politely smiled and poured her her own cup. Sebastian smirked briefly, making her glare harder, before he offered her the bowl of sugar cubes. As passive aggressively as she could, she plunked four of them into her tea. Their eyes locked and she was met with a stare equally as heated, making her breath catch and heat pool between her legs.

"If you two are quite finished," Ciel interrupted. "We have a problem."

"What is it?" She asked.

"There was another prostitute murdered last night." Ciel informed them.

"That's impossible!" Ibara gasped. "The Viscount didn't go anywhere last night. Sebastian had him arrested by the yard."

"Which is why we have a problem." Ciel sighed, leaning back in his chair and pinching the bridge of his nose. "If it wasn't the Viscount then who was it?"

"Well, let's compile what we know." Ib suggested, leaning back against the couch she was seated on. "It's a person well versed in anatomy who operates under the radar. It could be a retired physician?"

"Sebastian already checked." Ciel shook his head. "He found nothing, all of the retired physicians in London have alibies."

"Hmm…." She thought for a second. Then, as though the idea hit her over the head, her gaze flashed to Ciel's form slumped over gracelessly in his chair. "Didn't the Undertaker mention all of the women had their uterus removed?"

"…He did." Ciel's brow furrowed. Ibara placed a hand on her chin.

"What if the uterus was removed surgically, before their deaths?" She asked. Ciel's eyes went wide.

"But every other doctor had alibies." He pointed out. He glanced at Sebastian who simply gave him a blank look.

"The person committing the murders doesn't have to be a doctor, do they?" Ib asked. Sebastian shook his head.

"You're right but why target those women who have had those procedures at all?" Sebastian said. Ib began thinking again before a horrible realization settled over her.

"Please, please tell me I'm wrong" Ib looked at Sebastian imploringly. Ciel's eyes widened as he came to the same realization.

"We'll have to prove it tonight." He said with a heavy sigh. Ib delicately placed her sandwich back on her plate, her appetite long gone, before she rose to her feet. She ignored her tea cooling on the table as she moved to leave the study.

"I'll be in the training room, sharpening my knives." She said coolly before she left the room. Ciel could almost feel her sinking into that deadly calm she'd enter when she was upset by something. Ciel gave a worried look towards the door as it snapped shut behind her.

"Keep an eye on her will you, Sebastian?" He requested. Sebastian bowed.

"Of course, my lord." Sebastian replied. He would never admit it, but it left him unsettled when she got moody. He wouldn't dare call it concern but it did put him a little on edge when she was like this.

* * *

He found her in the training room, as she said she would be, her many knives spread around her in a circle, her spidersilk suit on. She was currently sharpening a throwing knife and he back was turned to him. He crept into the room but was unsurprised when she spoke.

"I don't need you babysitting me, Sebastian. I'm fine." She said without even glancing over her shoulder.

"I apologize but your brother did order me to keep an eye on you." He explained. She let out a small laugh.

"Of course he did." She sighed and set her knife down, quickly picking up the next one. "Ever the doting brother. He does know I can kill a man in more ways than he can count, right?" Sebastian simply chuckled at that.

"Well considering who you're potentially apprehending tonight, I wouldn't be surprised if you were in slight distress. While you may be a witch, you still have much to learn about emotional attachment." He stated. She glared at him angrily over her shoulder, pausing in her ministrations.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Ib snapped. He cocked his head, giving her a condescending look.

"You are still young. You seem to forget that you are 'immortal'." He came closer to her, every step ringing out through the otherwise silent room. "You will watch all of the people you love and cherish die. You will outlive them and at the end of the day, you will have no one." He stopped before her and simply smiled coldly. "Friends and family are fleeting. Mortal lives pass in the blink of an eye. You must come to terms with the fact that at the end of the day, you are very much alone." His eyes widened in surprise when she started laughing.

"You think I don't know that?" She replied. "I know everybody around me will someday fade away." She then fixed him with a burning stare. "But, if I simply cut myself off from everybody and don't enjoy spending time with them in the moment, how is that living?" She rose to her full height. While she only came up to Sebastian's chin, she somehow managed to look down her nose at him. "It's pathetic to live alone. Of course, you can protect yourself from the pain by pushing everybody away but then you miss out on so many things. That's not living, Sebastian, that's simply existing." She palmed the knife in her hand, staring at her reflection in the blade. She then looked back up at Sebastian, her eyes fixing him with a stare so powerful he was struck dumb. "That's the difference between me and you, Sebastian. I don't want to simply exist. I want to live, even if it's agony. Because that's much better than feeling absolutely nothing at all."

Sebastian backed up a step, stunned that she would lecture him like that. She took a step forward, not giving him any space.

"It must be horribly dull living your life simply looking for your next meal." She started while she backed him toward a wall. "The only joy you feel is when you devour a soul you've gradually cultivated. You have all this power and yet you simply use it on superficial things. You gain sex for the sake of pleasure; you lure people with in your stunning good looks and unwavering charm. On the surface, being a demon seems easy and freeing. But in reality, you feel nothing. You miss out on what it's like to feel."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed in anger and in a flash, his hand was around her throat and he turned them, pinning her where he had just been standing. Her eyes blazed with anger. Clearly, he had hit a nerve earlier.

"You know nothing of immortality." He hissed. "You assume I feel nothing. Then why do I feel such burning anger towards you and your insolence? You're lucky I'm bound by the contract to never hurt you because otherwise I would make you regret every word you've said, you brat."

"Coward." She hissed back. "If you're angry, do something about it."

His eyes narrowed and he thought for a moment. He couldn't hurt her per say but perhaps a little humiliation would do. He wedged a knee between her thighs, pressing up so she was balanced on her toes. Quicker than the blink of an eye, he had both of her hands pinned with one of his and the other moved back to her throat.

"Perhaps you want me to do something about it." He mused, calling her bluff. Her cheeks blazed as his hand moved a little farther south. He brought his face to her neck, letting the soft air of his breathing send shivers down her spine. He ghosted his lips up her neck, his other hand firmly gripping her breast through the suit. Sebastian flicked her earlobe with his tongue before taking it into his mouth. She gasped and squirmed, almost as if she was trying to get away but he wasn't having any of it. He wedged his knee firmer between her legs, feeling the cloth there slowly grow damp.

"Perhaps," He mused; his voice low in her ear. He watched her back arch off the wall as he pressed a kiss to her neck, suckling for only a second. "You're still angry about last night? Is that what all this is?"

"You bastard." She hissed, crying out when he sank his teeth into that spot below her ear. "You started it!"

"I was simply reminding you of the reality you'll have to face sooner or later." Sebastian replied. He pulled away to look her in the eye and was delighted to see her still seething. And yet, her pupils were blown wide, indicating her desire. That, and the heat between her legs was another indication. "For you to go off on me like that though…as your tutor, I can't stand for a bratty attitude. You're old enough that you should know better. So, I guess I'll have to punish you for that."

"Punish me?" She laughed. "What are you going to do? Put me over your knee?"

He smirked.

"Well now that you've mentioned it, perhaps that's what you need." He said. Her eyes widened in shock as he dragged her by the wrists over to the bench set up in the corner. Her eyes widened farther when he took a seat and pulled her down with him, draping her over his lap.

"H-hang on." She stuttered. "Don't you think this is a little far? I was merely joking."

"Oh, but this will be so much fun." Sebastian replied, his smile turning sadistic. "Perhaps you'll even learn your lesson." Using both hands, he pulled her wrists to the small of her back, gripping them again with one hand so she couldn't get away.

"Sebastian, wait." She protested before his free hand came cracking down on her ass. She let out a cry and strained against his hold.

"What number was that?" He asked, unfazed.

"Go to hell." She hissed. He tsked and raised his hand again. When he brought it down again, she let out a strangled noise.

"What number was that?" He asked again.

"You bastard. You absolute bastard." She said through gritted teeth.

"We aren't going make any progress like this, now are we?" Sebastian said. "Be a good girl and count or I'll keep starting over." When she didn't answer, he brought his hand down again, careful to hit the same spot he'd hit the first time, earning a full-bodied jerk and a…moan? Oh my. "What number- "

"One." She cut him off, her voice small. He tsked again.

"I can't have you interrupting me, Ibara." He stated. "You've just earned yourself another five on top of the ten that I was going to give you."

"What? That's not fair!" She protested.

"Those are the rules." He them paused, gently resting his hand on her backside. "Do you honestly want me to stop? Because I will, I can find another way to punish you." She was silent for a moment and shifted on his lap before she answered.

"No." Her voice was small. "This is fine."

"Slut." He purred. We've counted one, you have 14 more to go." He said. She nodded and to his surprise, stopped fighting. Then, he started.

For a while, the only sounds in the room was the sound of his hand hitting her ass and her counting. On the 15th hit, he stopped, gently massaging the tender flesh before he slipped his fingers between her legs.

"I knew it." He chuckled. He caressed her through her suit, feeling her get wetter. "All you need to do is ask and I'll make you cum, right here, right now. I'll eat you out right on this bench." She shivered at the thought. Something in her must have broken when he spanked her.

"Please, Sebastian." She asked. "Please eat me out."

He grinned and pulled her up so they could switch places. Carefully, he bent her over the bench and admired the view. Full ass, slim waist, and muscled back, she was a sight to behold. It was hard to hold back from just ripping the suit off her and fucking her till she couldn't take any more. As it was, he was just going to tease her.

He slowly undid the back, pulling the lacing apart and popping each button until he was able to slide the suit off her top half. He tugged the suit a little farther down, revealing exactly what he expected. No undergarments.

She was already dripping wet, her ass red from the spanking she'd just received. Mentally he saved the image for later when he was alone. He knelt behind her and leaned in, her breath catching when his lips brushed her. Last time he had gone slow but not this time. This time he gave no warning when he grabbed her by the hips and buried his tongue inside of her. She gasped and held onto the bench as best she could. His tongue was a little longer than a human's, so it reached a little deeper, leaving her feeling a little fuller than she would with anybody else.

He fucked his tongue in and out of her for a little, then slid his tongue out and down to her clit. She cried out at that, her knees going weak. Sebastian then pulled away and stood up.

"What are you doing now?" She asked. "Don't tell me you're stopping already? I thought demons had impressive stamina."

He simply flipped her over without a single word, so she now had her back on the bench and removed the rest of her suit using his immortal swiftness.

"One day, Ibara, you'll see exactly how much stamina I really have." He promised, kneeling before her once more. Before she could reply, he was back on her, lips latched onto her clit and gently sucking. She swore and buried her fingers in his hair. He hid his smirk as he licked into her repeatedly before latching onto her clit again. When she wasn't paying attention, he slipped a glove off and entered a finger into her. He immediately went for that spot, knowing exactly where it was from last time, earning an almost scream. Her back arched from the bench, moaning as he continued his assault on her senses. He paused from eating her out just long enough to look her over.

Someday he was going to fuck this woman until she didn't know which way was up.

She slowly rode his fingers, his name escaping her lips over and over again, gaining a grin of satisfaction. He watched her tense, her release building. She was close to the edge; he could sense it somehow. And just as she was about to go over…he stopped.

"No, no, no!" She pleaded. "Why are you stopping?"

"Because you haven't earned it yet." He replied simply. "All you have to do is beg and I'll grant you the release you're so desperately chasing." She seemed to mull it over before she shook her head. He shrugged, withdrawing his fingers. "Fine. I'll take my leave then now that I have 'kept an eye on you'."

"You-"She started but he shut her down with a look.

"Think carefully about what you're going to say." Sebastian said. When she stayed silent, he smiled. "I thought so." When she pouted, he laughed. "I'll leave you to your weapons, you'll likely need them for tonight." Sliding his glove back on, he rose and left, pausing for only a second to look back over his shoulder at her. He took her in, needy and wanting and was almost tempted to go back and give her what she wanted. But he was better than that. He simply let the door shut behind him and went away to do his job.

It was only when Ib had her suit back on and was halfway through polishing her collection that she realized he had quite effectively distracted her from their task in a few hours and had somehow managed to lessen her sour mood.


	10. Chapter 10

_We love some Ibara and Sebastian content in this house. This chapter though won't be so relationship centric, we're actually gonna have some plot for once lol._

_Also, if you can, I'd like to hear from you guys. Leave a review if you can so I can see what I'm doing right and what I need to improve on. Or, you can always PM me, especially if you have an idea you want to have shared in the story. I will be taking this story off the rails, there will be brief inserts of the original anime and manga but I really want to add to the story line to give everyone a happy ending. _

_Also FYI I'm tired beyond belief so I'm sorry if the chapter sucks._

_Enjoy._

* * *

_April 22nd, 1894_

Ciel crossed his arms, shivering slightly from the cold. All around him, rain was pouring down as he leaned against the wall of the dimly lit alley. He was dressed as a commoner, his fine clothes swapped for rags. Sebastian was next to him, dressed in black, silent as they waited.

He turned his gaze to the door they were keeping an eye on. Inside, was a prostitute who had had her uterus removed six months prior. She was likely the next person on the killer's list and they had staked out her house since sunset. Ciel's eye narrowed, the other covered with a simple white cloth patch that was now soaked through.

"It's been too long." He said. "Should we investigate?" He turned back towards Sebastian only to see him petting a cat adoringly, completely distracted.

"Oh, you're such a pretty lady." Sebastian cooed, stroking her. He lifted her up, nuzzling her. "So delicate. So refined."

"Are you bloody serious, Sebastian?" Ciel snapped. He was startled when he heard a woman scream from behind him. Shit.

Ciel sprinted towards the door where the prostitute was living, his feet splashing through the puddles in the alley, soaking his shoes through and through. Sebastian was close behind, abandoning his feline friend to ensure his master's safety. Ciel threw open the door, his eye going wide at the sight he was met with.

"Young master!" Sebastian called, placing a hand over Ciel's exposed eye, looping an arm around his waist, and yanking him back. They flew back a few paces and Ciel trembled, his mouth open in shock before he promptly bent over and hurled his guts up.

When he stood again, he pushed Sebastian's' hand from his face, glaring at the killer. Inside the door lay the prostitute they had been protecting, her stomach split down the middle and her intestines pulled out like the stuffing from a split plush toy. Her eyes were wide in horror and her lips were painted red with the finest lipstick money could buy, much too fine for a mere prostitute. In the back of the room, Mozart's _Queen of the Night _aria was playing softly.

Grell dropped the knife in his hand.

"Wait…" He started. "You don't understand…I was simply trying to defend her."

"Nice try." Ciel said, frowning. Grell looked down, pressing his fingers to his brow as though he was trying to regain his composure. Then, he started giggling.

"It was quite the act though, wasn't it?" He laughed, sharp teeth protruding from his mouth in a deadly grin. "Pretending to be a simple butler. It was definitely a role worthy of my talents."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed as Grell pulled out a comb, tossing his plain glasses aside. His lashes elongated, his face becoming more feminine as his hair faded to red with a sweep of the comb. His glasses were traded for a much more fashionable pair of red ones connected by a strand of black beads. He tossed aside the plain brown coat he'd been wearing since they first met and with a chortle, he flipped his hair back in a dramatic swish.

"So, here we are Sebastian." He grinned. "No. I'll call you Bassy." He paused and cocked a hand on his hip, licking his lips and staring at Sebastian. "Allow me to introduce myself, the beautiful butler, Grell Sutcliffe. What do you say? Let's get along." He blew a kiss in Sebastian's direction making the demon physically recoil.

"Please don't call me that, it is revolting." Sebastian said.

"Oh, how cruel you are, Bassy." Grell exclaimed, hugging himself and shivering. "But I do love that about you. How you hide your true feelings beneath that cold unwavering exterior."

Sebastian just rolled his eyes but paused when Ciel stepped forwards, ignoring Grell.

"How long will you hide in the shadows, Angelina?" He called. He was met with silence until the click of high heels echoed through the alley. From the darkness emerged Ibarra and Ciel's own aunt, Madame Red.

"So, you finally figured out, did you dear?" She asked, crossing her arms as she stepped into the dim light. "What gave it away?"

"The removal of the uterus prior to the murders taking place." Ciel pointed out. "You're a surgeon who does these procedures every day. It only seemed logical to look into you among others."

"You would go so far as to suspect your own aunt?" Madame Red smiled. "Your loyalty to the crown truly has no bounds."

"Well we were proven right tonight, weren't we?" Ciel cocked an eyebrow. "You did have us fooled for a while, your alibies were airtight. But should you have an accomplice? And an immortal one at that? It simply had to be you."

"You figured out that darling Grell is a reaper?" She tilted her head, puzzled. "Now how did you figure that one out?"

Ciel grinned coldly before ripping his eyepatch off.

"Sebastian, this is an order." Ciel said, opening his eye to reveal the Faustian contract seal imprinted on his iris. "Apprehend Jack the Ripper."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian replied, giving him a slight bow before he moved towards Grell.

"Oh, how I've been dying to play with you, Bassy." Grell sang, rushing towards him. From seemingly nowhere, he pulled a red chainsaw out and swiped for Sebastian, barely missing him as he launched himself into the air, over Grell. He landed behind the reaper and instantly drew an assortment of their finest silverware from his pockets, wielding them like daggers. He threw a handful towards Grell, three of them grazing his hair. Grell whirled on him, chainsaw buzzing and began a deadly dance with him.

Grell swiped down to the left, Sebastian avoiding it by dodging right. Sebastian sent a fist flying towards Grell's face and missed by a hair, hitting the wall behind them instead. Ciel backed up out of the way, waiting on the side to see if his demon would prevail.

Angelina approached him, almost as though she was going to stand next to him and watch the fight as well. What Ciel didn't expect was Angelina's hand wrapping around his throat, pinning him to the wall. He was just a hair shorter than her but somehow, she managed to tower over him. At the same time, Grell cornered Sebastian against the wall, the chainsaw buzzing just above his shoulder, held in place by Sebastian's hands braced on the flat sides of the blade.

"You little brat." She hissed, shocking Ciel. She drew a knife from her back and raised it above her head, ready to stab him. "You shouldn't have even been born in the first place!"

"Young master!" Sebastian cried, letting the saw rip into him a bit, bits of flesh and blood spraying the wall behind him as he dodged out of the way to get to Ciel.

Before Madame Red could bring the blade down, she hesitated long enough for another blade to collide with it, springing the knife free from her hand. She let the knife clatter to the ground, covering her face with her hands with a sob. Sebastian flew towards her, ready to rip out her throat when he was blocked by a figure in black, a gloved hand wrapped around his wrist stopping him a hair away. Sebastian looked at Ibara in shock, he hadn't even seen her drop from the roof.

Her eyes locked with Ciel's, the only part of her face visible, and they reached a silent agreement. They all watched as Madame Red dropped her hands, tears streaming down her face.

"I can't do it." She sobbed, turning to look at Ibara. "I can't kill the children of the people I love most. My own kin- "

"Well that's quite a shame isn't it." Grell interrupted. "Looks like you've run your course and you're no use to me now." He plunged the saw into her abdomen before anybody could react and watched as her body fell back, blood spilling onto the cobblestones below. Madame Red choked, coughing up blood, the substance spilling down her chin as her life quickly began to fade. From her chest burst forth a cinematic reel, showing a dramatic rendition of the Madame's life.

It picked up from a memory with her sister, Rachel, Ibara and Ciel's mother. The witch lineage was passed down to the eldest daughter, so Angelina had escaped its curse.

She hated the colour red. Her hair was a blight on her very existence. Why couldn't her hair be the lovely caramel her sister had? Red was an ugly, angry, unladylike colour.

And then she met Vincent. Vincent Phantomhive was everything she could possibly want in a man. He was handsome and absolutely charming, and he was always kind to Angelina despite her not being the prize daughter of her family. It didn't take long for her to fall in love with him.

"Your hair is lovely." He had once said to her on a cool autumn day. She had looked at him in shock, meeting his soft smile with a look of surprise. "It's like the colour of spider lilies in full bloom."

Suddenly, red didn't seem like such a bad colour after all. She kept those words close to her heart and eventually, when she had gathered the courage to tell him how she felt…

"Vincent just proposed to Rachel!" Her father declared proudly as she entered the room and she felt her heart crack. "Isn't that wonderful?"

The man she so adored, now gone from her reach. But she smiled and nodded anyways. Who was she to stop the happiness of the two people she loved most? She had never seen Rachel smile the way she did with Vincent. Their marriage was destined to be fruitful.

It wasn't long after that Ciel and Ibara were born, Angelina assisting in the birth personally. She had thrown herself into her studies and decided to become a doctor ater she found the love of her life was marrying her own sister. Who better to help women with their personal anatomy than another woman? Both children were born healthy and beautiful. Upon Rachel's request, she pricked the baby Ibara's finger and saw that her blood ran blue, just like her mother's. It was in that moment, when she looked upon their cradles that she swore she would make sure no harm would come to them.

Eventually, she found love again in the form of Baron Burnett. He was an honest and pure man who treated her well and made her happy. Most of all, he was okay with her harbouring feelings for Vincent even after his marriage to Rachel. She finally fell pregnant herself and all seemed to be going well until the accident.

Her carriage overturned, killing her husband and seriously injuring her in the process. She was so injured to the point where her uterus, ovaries, and unborn fetus had to be removed to preserve her life.

Red was the colour of death.

So red was the colour those ungrateful prostitutes who wanted abortions and their uteruses removed preemptively was the colour she would paint them. The first woman was easy. She had the address from her patient file. This particular whore had her procedure done two months ago. She slit the woman's throat before she could even scream, then proceeding to cut open her stomach with a scalpel before she had the chance to fall, her intestines spilling out the open seam and splattering to the cobblestones before the rest of her body fell with a soft squishing sound. She flipped the woman over, her lungs somehow still in her body, fighting for breath as her trachea filled with blood. In cool anger, she sliced at the woman's nose, hacking at it a bit before it was free. The woman couldn't scream, blood now bubbling from her lips. Lips that she then removed with surgical precision. Next went the ears and when she went for the eyes, the woman was finally dead. She peeled back the eyelids, proceeding to rip out both of her eyes. Panting with anger, she could vaguely feel the woman's blood soaking her hands and face, her knees drenched through the skirt of her dress.

"Oh my, how lovely." A voice exclaimed. Angelina whirled on them, eyes locking onto the figure perched on the rooftop behind her. Long red hair flowed in the wind, a grin of sharp teeth making her frown. "What a lovely shade of red you've painted her. What a masterpiece you've turned her into."

"Who are you?" She asked. The figure chuckled and hopped down to meet her in the alley. And so, began the partnership of Grell Sutcliff and Angelina Dalles-Burnett working together as Jack the Ripper.

The madame's body hit the ground with a soft thud, the cinematic record completed at last. Everybody seemed to freeze before Grell lifted her like a ragdoll, stripping her of her red cloak, sliding it on as he tossed her down. Ciel knelt beside her discarded body and closed her eyes, removing and then draping his own cloak over her broken body. The twins took a moment to take in the loss of their aunt before Ciel locked eyes with Ibara, blue eyes blazing. Not needing any words between them, Ibara whirled on Grell, two knives flying as she whipped out two other daggers and launched herself for him.

"Ibara!" Sebastian cried, moving after her but she was furiously going after the reaper. The two knives she had thrown grazed each of Grell's shoulders, leaving twin slices. Grell sneered and leaped back as she swiped for him, anger burning in her eyes.

"Hold, Sebastian." Ciel ordered. Sebastian clutched his shoulder where it was bleeding, the torn flesh already starting to heal. They both watched as the two of them took to the rooftop. Clearly her anger was fueling her because it was rare for Sebastian to see her moving that fast. She dodged every swipe of the chainsaw, leaving slices all over Grell's body. He snarled, thrusting his chainsaw towards her only for her to catch him by the wrist and throw him into a nearby chimney. Grell stood again, grinning like a fiend.

"Look at us," He said, resting a hand on his hip. "A couple of eligible maidens fighting for the hand of the most elusive bachelor."

"Us?" She laughed, rising to her full height as well. "Fight over a mere butler? Why, I wouldn't be caught dead."

Grell's brow furrowed and he raised the chainsaw again, revving it to life.

"You're right, Bassy's beauty is waisted on a wench like you." He cried, swinging for her. She jumped back but not fast enough as the chainsaw left a rather nasty scratch across her front, slicing the material across under her breasts. She hissed and dodged his next stab at her, letting him burry the blade of his saw in the roof below.

"I tend to disagree." Ibara said, fingers rising to touch the now seeping wound, blue blood staining her fingers. Below her, Sebastian moved to go to her only to be yanked back by some invisible force, almost like a leash. He growled and glared at Ciel who simply watched the two of them on the roof. "Wouldn't you like to know what it's like to have Sebastian's lips against your neck."

"WHAT?" Grell cried in outrage, glaring at Sebastian. "He would stoop so low as to play with you?" Grell then turned back to her, wrenching the saw free, grinning wickedly. "Well, you are such an easy target for him, witches are always so easy-" He was cut off when another dagger flew for his head, missing him by a hair when he moved. "Touchy, are we?"

"Us witches are anything but easy." She replied coolly. "If it's a fight to the death you're looking for, I'm more than happy to oblige."

"Yes, and whoever wins get's Bassy's heart." Grell declared. He revved the chainsaw once more and Ibara unfastened her cloak and removed her mask. The inky material seemed to flow in the wind and Sebastian could see how it might possibly obstruct her path to victory. The reaper and witch grinned at each other before launching themselves at each other.

It was if time seemed to slow, Grell was above Ibara and was bringing the saw down when she spun midair, snapping her cloak into the chain of the saw, effectively tangling it and stopping it from moving. Grell's mouth fell open in shock and he went crashing to the rooftop below. Ibara landed almost delicately on the other side, turning on her toes to face the fallen reaper.

"Wait!" Grell cried, trying to yank the cloak free to no avail. "You can't do that, that's cheating!"

"All is fair in love and war." Ibara stated, stopping right before Grell. He looked up in time for her to clock him across the face, her kick hard enough to send him tumbling down off the roof and towards the pavement below, the saw landing uselessly a little way from him.

Sebastian looked as though he could murder Ciel but his eyes flashed to hers as she smiled and hopped down, landing as gracefully as she did when she had been dancing earlier. She picked up the chainsaw, removing the cloak with a solid yank.

"You've been nothing but a pain in my arse." She stated, stepping on Grell's face. "We'll be glad to be rid of you. Thankfully, I can take care of you easily. Then I can go home and enjoy a nice hot bath and a cup of tea."

"Ibara." Sebastian spoke from behind her. "As vile as he is, he is a supreme being. Are you willing to take on the consequences that come with killing him."

"Are you questioning me, Sebastian?" She asked. He stepped back at the tone. It was the tone she used that always reminded him she was a noble, her voice commanding, unwavering. The voice not of a Countess, but that of a Queen. He shook his head.

"Of course not, my lady." He replied. She turned back towards Grell who was now trying to crawl away. She stopped him by stepping on the edge of his coat.

"You know, I've always wanted to try one of these out for myself." Ib stated, revving it and raising it above her head. "Guess now is as good a time as any."

When she brought the chainsaw down, she struck true, the sound ringing through the alley. She glared at the man at the end of the pole blocking her from slicing the reaper in half, letting the engine die. The pole retracted and the man balanced on the other roof hopped his way down…landing squarely on Grell's head.

The bespectacled man adjusted his glasses using the edge of his glasses with the prong of his pruner, the form of his death scythe, and glanced at Ibara before scowling over at Sebastian. He turned back to Ibara.

"Hello, my name is William T. Spears, I'm a grim reaper. I must apologize for the inconvenience this…" He trailed off, giving Grell a disgusted glance. "has caused you. Please, accept my card." He handed her a little card with his name printed in neat scrawl across it. He then glared at Sebastian again. "To think, I'd have to stoop so low as to apologize to a mongrel like you."

Sebastian gave him an amused look, stepping forward and easing the chainsaw from Ibara's hand.

"Though I suppose," He continued. "You aren't quite as bad as the rest of your ilk, being a chained dog and all." Ciel gave a small laugh at that.

"We appreciate you apology and would appreciate it more if you could keep your own mongrels on a tighter leash." Ibara said, making Sebastian suppress a laugh.

"I'll ensure we'll stay out of your way in the future." He promised. After another glare at Sebastian, he grabbed Grell by the hair and started dragging him down the alley. When they were halfway down the alley, Sebastian hurled the chainsaw at him with deadly accuracy.

William caught it between his fingers, letting the saw fall onto Grell's stomach (handle first of course), knocking the wind out of him.

"Just thought I should return that to you." Sebastian smiled pleasantly.

"Thank you." William replied coolly. He then proceeded to drag Grell away, into the dark. Sebastian then turned to Ciel and knelt.

"I apologize my lord." He said. "But I let half of Jack the Ripper get away."

"It's alright." He replied, staring at the madame's corpse sadly. "Let's just go home and have some tea."

"I agree." Ibara stated wearily. Sebastian just nodded.

"Of course."


	11. Chapter 11

_Honestly, it has been a hot minute since I last updated. This chapter is kinda shit and is pretty much just filler, we'll see where it goes from here._

_This story is actually what's getting me through the year. Again, reviews are appreciated._

_Anyways, enjoy._

* * *

_April 24th, 1894_

Ibara set her teacup down on its saucer, sitting back with a sigh. The day was sunny, a stark contrast to the black clothes both her and her twin were wearing. The corset forced her back to remain rigid, something she loathed about them, and she itched to rip it off. She closed her eyes, tilting her face towards the ceiling as Ciel also set his cup down.

"I think that went well; all things considered." Ciel commented. She gave a small huff of a laugh.

"Their faces when you brought in the dress?" She replied. They both exchanged a grim smile, remembering the faces of the congregation when they had brought in a red gown to clothe their dead aunt. "Priceless."

Sebastian knocked on the door, entering when Ciel allowed him. He went straight to Ibara, handing her a letter. On it, was the seal of a wyvern, and Ibara's heart sank. With a sharpened nail, she tore the letter open, giving the letter itself a quick glance before groaning.

"I'm being summoned back to the witch's training camp." She said. Sebastian's brows raised at that and Ciel frowned.

"For what purpose?" Ciel asked.

"Baba Naga wants to see whether I'm settling or not." She replied. Sebastian's brows furrowed at that.

"I've been giving her weekly reports of your progress." He said. She glanced at him before angrily frowning at the letter.

"Clearly your reports aren't good enough for her." She retorted. She sighed again. "I suppose I'll have to meet you back at the manor then."

"Why not leave from the manor once we get there?" Ciel asked. Ibara shook her head.

"She wants to see me as soon as possible. So I should leave today." She answered. "Sebastian, pack me two days' worth of food and ready a horse. I'll be leaving within the hour."

"Of course, my lady." Sebastian bowed before leaving. She stood, facing Ciel.

"I'll see you by the week's end." She said. Ciel nodded, lacing his fingers and resting his chin upon them.

"I hope Sebastian is not in a sour mood without you being around." He chuckled. "He was downright miserable that whole month you were gone."

"Really?" For some reason that made her smirk. She laughed and shook her head before she turned and began to leave.

"Try not to miss me too much." Ib called before the door shut behind her. She went to her room where she quickly unfastened all the buttons and laces of her dress, dropping her undergarments save for her corset. It was when she got to her corset that she felt gloved hands grip her hips. She smiled, knowing without even looking up at her mirror that Sebastian had come.

"I don't have time to play with you right now, Sebastian." She stated. He chuckled in her ear.

"I'll keep it brief then." He said, sliding his fingers down between her legs, gently caressing her. When she tried to shift away, his hand latched around her throat, making her legs go weak. He withdrew his fingers and plucked at the strings holding the corset together, relishing in the deep gasp of air she took in as her lungs were released from their cage. He allowed her a second of sweet oxygen before he cut her off again with a tight squeeze around her neck. Her lips parted, her palms planting themselves on her vanity dresser to hold herself up. His fingers returned between her legs, sliding one into her. She would never admit it, but she loved the feeling of his gloves against her skin.

The bastard knew exactly what he was doing, gaining a full body twitch when he brushed her g-spot. Being an immortal being must have given him plenty of time to practice and he knew exactly how to wring pleasure from her. A thumb passed over her clit, circling it gently as he crooked his finger inside of her, earning a gasp. He ghosted his lips over her neck before giving her one last squeeze and he let her go. She leaned over, gasping for air and he licked his lips when a small droplet fell from her pussy to splash onto the carpet. When she glanced at him over her shoulder, he licked her slick from his finger and winked, walking back towards the door.

"I'll be sure to have a horse ready for you. Better hurry, you know Baba Naga doesn't like to be kept waiting." He smirked. He laughed when she grabbed a book from the shelf beside her and hurled it at him in frustration.

"Get out." She hissed, turning from him to work her way out of the now loosened corset, swapping it out for her riding clothes which consisted of a simple blouse, tight fitted pants, knee high leather boots, and a vest that held her breasts in place while she was riding without being to constricting. After he left, she packed a small bag with one nightgown and her spidersilk suit. She then slipped into the training room to arm herself, essentially turning herself into a walking armory. She returned to her room, braiding her hair and slipping on her mask before grabbing her cloak and heading downstairs. Sebastian was waiting outside, a bag attached to her saddle full of what she had to guess was more than two days' worth of food.

"Thank you." She said curtly, hopping into the saddle. She steadied herself, settling into the saddle, attaching her other bag to the other side without even bothering to look at Sebastian. "I'll see you in a weeks' time. Take care of Ciel while I'm gone."

"You needn't worry." Sebastian assured her. "You know he's more than safe in my care."

"I do know that, but you also know I will always worry about him." She said. Ibara sat up straight, giving him one last look. "If I'm not back in a week, you have my personal permission to come find me."

"Are you afraid something will happen to you?" He asked, giving her an amused look. She tightened the reigns on her horse before looking him dead in the eye.

"You never know." She replied. She straightened her gloves and grasped the reigns again, still staring him down. "It's just a feeling, nothing more."

"Of course." He agreed. She nodded one last time before kicking her horse into gear, the horse going at a steady pace, taking her through the busy streets of London. Sebastian stared after her long after she disappeared from view.

* * *

She made it to the witch's camp in two days, just as she had expected. Her horse plodded into the small town, a town that was off the mortal map. The actual camp sat outside of the town but in order to find Baba Naga she would have to track her down. The crone wouldn't make it easy for her to find her, so she stopped at a pub near the center of the village.

Her boots splashed in the puddles left on the street from the morning's rain. Her mask and cloak's hood remained on and she stepped up to the pub's entrance, taking a deep breath to compose herself before swaggering in. Ib glanced around the room, surveying the dim room. She made her way over to the bar, taking a seat next to a large, heavily muscled witch. She was clearly a mercenary and gave Ib a quick once over before turning back to her tumbler of ale.

Ibara leaned against the bar, flagging down the barkeeper. The keep, recognizing her from her month in the town a while back, walked over to her, cleaning a mug as she went.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to see you back here for quite some time." She commented. Ib smirked, removing her mask. She wasn't surprised that the barmaid had recognized her, her powers lie in reading people's energies. She could recognize a soul just by being in the same room as them which made her very useful in finding spies in the town. Not many people knew about her gift, Ibara being one of the few as she had guided her in shaping part of her own power to do something similar.

"Baba called me back, she wants to check in on my settling." Ib replied. "You wouldn't happen to know where she is, would you?"

"Rumor has it, she's camped five hours due north of the training camp outside the eastern gate." She said. Ib nodded, taking the mug of ale passed to her.

"Word has always travelled fast in this town." Ib commented, taking a sip. "Thanks for the tip, Moira."

"Anytime, Ibara." Moira winked as she walked away to tend to another witch who entered the bar. Ib quickly drained her mug and set it back on the bar along with a silver coin to cover the drink and the information. She settled her mask back over her face and swept out of the bar, ignoring the fascinated glances tossed her way. She untied and got back on her horse, galloping out of the town and heading towards the eastern gate, going to the camp she knew was settled there. It was the same camp she'd trained in so it was no wonder that Baba Naga was stationed so close to it.

It took her half an hour to reach the camp, riding her horse right into the center where the sparring ring was situated. Two witches were in the ring, fighting with staffs. Both of them looked to be a bit older than her, probably in their 20's, who had clearly settled. She recognized them both, they had both beaten her into the dirt before and she had eventually done the same to them by the time she was done her training. She grinned, dismounting her horse, and heading for them.

Both women stopped upon her approach, cocking an eyebrow at her. She swaggered her way up to them with a winning smile.

"Blanche. Violet." She acknowledged them. Their mother had been a renowned artist in the witch community and had named her daughters after her favourite colours. The blonde-haired witches grinned at her, putting their staffs down at their sides, and approached her.

"Ibara, what's brought you back?" Violet asked.

"Baba needs to see me." She replied. "You wouldn't happen to know where she is, would you?"

"Five hours north." Blanche said without hesitation. "You know how she gets, apparently we were all getting to her and she needed to get out of the camp. Wanted to reconnect with the earth, you know?"

"Of course." Ib rolled her eyes with a smile. "Sounds just like her. Hopefully she isn't dragging me out for a training drill."

"What did she say she needs?" Violet asked.

"Apparently she wants to see where I am in my settling." She shrugged. "Sebastian seems to think I'm getting close."

"You do smell less like a witchling now." Violet commented. Blanche nodded her agreement.

"Anyways, as nice as it has been seeing you, you should probably head out before nightfall." Blanche suggested. "Like we said, she should be about five hours north of here. You have enough supplies to hold you through the night though, don't you?"

"Of course. I stocked up in town." Ib waved them off. "It shouldn't be that hard to track her down, I'm familiar enough with her scent."

"You know how she is though." Blanche reminded her. "Watch out for the usual. Traps, false trails, that sort of thing."

"Yeah, I figure she'll have something set up. She won't make it easy for me." She gestured to her saddlebag where her map was stashed. "She's made herself unplottable. I tried the usual spells and none of them worked."

"Did you try anything unusual?" Violet asked. Ibara nodded.

"I tried a blood spell." She said. Blanche gave her an impressed look. "It yielded nothing."

"Guess you're hunting her the old way." Violet said. They both gave her an amused look. "Hope your hunting skills are still up to scratch."

"Sebastian has kept me up to snuff." Ib assured them before mounting her horse again. "I'll likely see you again before I head back to mortal England."

"Yes, please do stop by, we miss seeing you." Blanche hefted her staff over her shoulder and headed back into the ring. "If not, I'm sure we'll see you again around Christmas."

"I'm sure." Ib nodded at Violet as she too returned to the training ring. The two went back to attacking each other as Ibara turned her horse and headed to the northernmost entrance of the camp, heading out into the dense foliage.

* * *

She had picked up on Baba's scent as soon as she exited the camp. It was almost as though she had come back just to enrichen the scent to make it easier to follow. She headed north, making a slight detour farther east and around hour four, the scent began to thin out. She came to a fork in the road and paused. The scent was equal on both sides so she couldn't go based on that.

Ib reached into her bag, grabbing a small vial of dried, crushed Englishman's Foot (Common Plantain) and dumped a small amount into her palm. She put the stopper back in the vial and put the vial back in her bag while she murmured a quick spell, the hunter's spell, which would show which way her prey had gone. A strong wind came from behind her, lifting the crushed leaves from her hand and she watched as they floated down the left-hand path. Of course, it was the darker path of the two and she knew from her map that there was a large marsh up ahead. She just hoped that Baba wouldn't make her sleep in a cold marsh.

She followed along the path for another half hour before the scent stopped cold. Of course, why would she have expected the scent to carry her the rest of the way. She was about three miles from the edge of the marsh which was a relief of sorts.

Ib dismounted her horse and tied her to a low hanging branch. Honestly, she was tired and didn't want to play these games so she considered setting up camp for the night, the sun was setting based on the shadows the trees were casting on the forest floor, and night would soon be upon her. But first, she would do a quick survey of the area to make sure there weren't any clues that would expire by morning.

She carved a piece off a nearby tree, showing that she'd been there already, and headed north about 50 paces. There, she carved another piece of bark away and started in a circle heading counterclockwise from there. It wasn't until she hit the northwest hemisphere of her circle that she found a clue. A piece of blue fabric looked like it had been torn from one of Baba's shirt and a smear of her blue blood coated a nearby boulder. Sighing heavily, she realized she shouldn't wait and started to follow the blood trail, this time leaving no indication that she had passed though the area.

Coating her hands with dust from the forest floor, she then began to scale the boulder, clinging to the small ridges and ripples in the rock until she was 10 feet off the ground. She topped out the boulder and got to her hands and knees before she was yanked by the hair to her feet and a knife was placed to her throat, a sadistic grin on her captor's face. She flashed them a grin of her own before she unsheathed a knife she had concealed at her belt and kicked her attacker in the stomach, swiping up, leaving a thin slash on Baba's forearm.

"Hello, witchling." Baba said before she attacked again.


	12. Chapter 12

_Exams are almost done, I'm really sad because my only two friends are leaving my program._

_On a positive note, we broke 2000 views so I consider that progress._

_Anyways, enjoy._

* * *

_April 24th, 1894_

The sun had long set as Ibara and Baba Naga sat by the fire she had started in front of her tent. Baba had let her go get her horse shortly after the sun went down and the two of them had it out. The two of them had fought head to head for a few hours until Baba had called things off, neither one of them yielding. She had simply grinned, blue blood staining her teeth from when she had been punched in the mouth. Ibara had a few scratches here and there and she'd be feeling that bruise on her ribcage for the next few weeks (wearing a corset was going to be a bitch of a time) so she had fared pretty well. Baba was roasting a couple pheasants over the fire and Ib yawned, tired from the past few days.

"I'm sorry about your aunt." Baba said as Ib took a seat on a large rock across from her. Ib cradled the cup of tea that she had been poured and simply stared into the fire. It didn't surprise her that Baba knew about her aunt's death without her saying anything. Baba Naga had what witches referred to as "the sight". She could see things beyond this realm and could sometimes see the past, present, and future. When they had first met, Baba had simply put her hands on her little forehead and had been able to sense exactly who and what she was.

She had been 13 when they had first met. Sebastian had snapped at her and said she needed a little discipline and had proceeded to dump her at the eastern gate of the small town she had travelled to the day before. With a letter written from him in hand, she had marched in to the camp with as much dignity as she could, dressed in nothing but a simple pair of trousers and one of her brother's shirts she had ignored the winter chill and went up to the sparing ring where Blanche had been training a group of witches aged 16 and older. She had suppressed the urge to shiver from the cold and had handed the letter to Blanche who had appeared to be the leader.

From there, Blanche had brought her to Baba Naga and the rest is history. Ib had been back to the camp on and off again to train. Every time Sebastian would get extremely frustrated with her (which was often), he would send her to the camp, so she got a fair amount of training over the years. At least twice a year, she was either sent or summoned to the camp and usually spent about a month training with the witches. Her training was then continued when she went home, Sebastian and Baba Naga somehow maintaining a close relationship where they communicated exactly where Ibara was in her training.

For some reason, Ibara had been called back for a short stay and she had a feeling she was here for more than just a checkup.

"Why did you call me here, Baba?" Ib asked. Baba Naga pulled the cooked birds from the fire and beckoned her into the tent.

"Like I said, I wanted to see where you are in your settling." She replied. Her tent, while simple from the outside, had been enchanted to be rather large on the inside, with more than one room branching off from the main room. She knew from personal experience that two of the rooms were bedrooms (one a guest and one a master) and the third and final room was a simple washroom with both hot and cold flowing water. They sat at the large table in the center of the room and Baba began to tray up everything she'd cooked. Ib sat and waited patiently until the bird with roasted vegetables was placed in front of her.

"Baba, you could have gotten a report from Sebastian." She pointed out. "There's more to this isn't there. There's something you couldn't put on paper."

Baba simply dug into her food which Ibara took as a sign to continue.

"Or, there's something you don't want Sebastian knowing." Ib said, her eyes narrowing. When Baba paused mid bite only to smile at her Ib slammed her fist down. "I knew it!"

"Eat your dinner, girl." Baba advised. "Then we'll talk." When Ibara went to argue, Baba Naga cut her off. "You've barely eaten anything today and you've had a stressful few days. It's time for you to rest for a bit. We can talk in a bit once you have some food in you."

Ibara ate her food in near silence, casting the occasional glance over to Baba Naga. When she was done, she offered to take Baba's plate and went outside with them to toss their scraps into the fire. When she returned, Baba was bent over the table which was now scattered with papers.

"Come here, stand in front of me." Baba ordered. Ib set the plates down by Baba's bags and moved to stand in across the table from her. Baba stared at her notes a while longer before she fixed Ibara with her piercing gaze. "I've traced your lineage back."

"And I take it you found something?" Ib replied, lacing her fingers behind her.

"Yes, it seems I did." She said. "At first I didn't believe it but the sight confirmed it."

"What is it?" Ib asked.

"What I'm about to say cannot leave this tent. At least for now." Baba commanded. Ib nodded that she understood before she continued. "You are a princess."

"A princess? I think you're mistaken. I'm an Aristocrat of Evil, not a princess. That would require being related to Queen Victoria." Ib responded, confused.

"Not a human princess." Baba clarified. "A witch princess. You, along with eleven others, are in line for the throne."

"The throne?" Ib's brows furrowed in confusion. She was well informed in supernatural politics due to her time with the witches as well as Sebastian's own training but, she had never heard of witch princesses. "This sounds like something out of a fairy tale book."

"This is serious, Ibara." Baba straightened up and crossed her arms. "Anybody who knows about this can now set a price on your head. Should the current queen fall, you as well as the others, will have to go through the baptism by fire to see which of you is worthy of the crown."

"What is the baptism by fire?" Ib asked. "Who else knows about this? Why can't we tell Sebastian?"

"Sebastian will know when you give him the letter I'm sending with you." She said. The letter was already sealed and ready on the table. "I'm appointing him to be one of your guardians. After all, you two have a…special bond, shall we say?" Ib's cheeks burned when Baba smirked at her. "I can't say I'm surprised; it was bound to happen eventually."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ib crossed her arms defensively.

"Well now, that's a secret I'm not quite ready to share with you yet." Baba winked. "Either way, he is my first choice. It is now his duty to ensure your safety at all times. Your orders now surpass anything his little contract with your brother decrees. You are now as good as queen to him. I will also be contacting a second guardian for you but I'm not going to tell you who is. This is for your safety as well as immortals will start to notice if you suddenly have guardians hanging over your shoulder left and right."

"Does this explain more about my magic?" Ib cocked an eyebrow at her.

"It actually explains a lot." Baba Naga said. "Your magic, as you already know, is just that. Magic. It is a tool for you to shape as you will and you have done a beautiful job with turning it into a weapon. But, being a princess explains why your magic has manifested in such a way. The royal bloodline is known for having such power."

"What does this mean for my settling?" Ib inquired. Baba scratched her chin.

"It's difficult to say. I still suspect that you'll settle within the next couple years but should the current queen pass, then you may settle early and suddenly." Baba came around the table and rested a hand on Ib's shoulder. "Now, I sensed that your powers have increased. You've developed a little something for me, haven't you?"

"Of course." Ibara grinned. "I haven't even shown Sebastian, I've come up with this one in secret."

"Show me in the morning then." Baba gave her shoulder a pat. "Rest now dear, show me your powers, and you can head home in a few days once I'm satisfied." Ib nodded and then glanced at the papers strewn on the table.

"What is going on with the war?" She asked. Baba Naga sighed and looked at where the papers were spread as well.

"Things are not going well." Baba replied. "Last report I received was that Queen Narissa is headed to Norway. The Alpha Wolf is said to meet her there, as a challenge of sorts."

"What does the sight tell you about it?" Ib picked up a paper written in Gaelic. Sebastian and Baba had taught her how to read and write it fluently and she was very close to speaking it fluently as well. She could tell from a quick glance that is was a simple battle report from one of her best mates from training. It seemed her friend had been promoted while she had been away. Good for her. She hoped that at the end of the day, her friend would end up on her side should a battle breakout between princesses.

"The sight had shown nothing." Baba said. "Unless it's significant, I doubt I will be shown anything."

"I see." Ib put the paper down and turned back to face Baba Naga. "I suppose I'll get some rest then so I can show you what I've come up with in the morning."

"Yes, rest." Baba nodded. "You know where the spare room is. Make yourself at home."

"Thank you." Ib went back to the flap that served as a front door and picked up her satchels. "I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

_April 30__th__, 1894_

Ib dismounted her horse, returning her to the stable. After she unsaddled her, she took her bags and made her way to the manor's back door, fully exhausted. She had spent the past five days training with Baba, refining her new powers until they were practically flawless and battle ready. She had the letter from Baba clenched in her hand when she entered the kitchen, slightly relieved to see it was empty.

After slipping into Sebastian's room briefly to leave the letter for him on his desk, she then trudged to her room and proceeded to strip before collapsing on her bed in a tired heap, her hair still braided behind her, not even bothering to put on her nightgown before passing out.

* * *

Sebastian had been itching to go to her since he sensed she was back in the building. As it was, Ciel was currently in a meeting which required his presence and he was relieved that things were wrapping up.

After he had escorted their guest out, Ciel turned to him and rolled his eye.

"She's back then, I presume." Ciel commented. He then waved him off. "Go harass her then if you must. I'll be in my study." Sebastian simply bowed and headed the opposite way, towards the bedrooms.

He knocked on her door and when she didn't answer, he opened the door, announcing his presence.

"My Lady…" He paused dead in his tracks. She was spread on her bed, bare as the day she was born and never in his history of knowing her had he been so reminded of how much of a beautiful weapon her body was. Perhaps it was from her brief time being back in the witch lands but the way she was sleeping, the way she was breathing, it was like she was ready to rise and fight at a moment's notice. He grinned and locked the door, ready to mess with her a bit.

Silently, he crossed the room, and gently turned her over onto her back. Her eyes flashed open when he pinned her hands above her head. She weakly strained against his hold and frowned.

"Witchling." He purred. His free hand traced her bottom lip with his thumb. She went to nip him, making him chuckle and flick her nose. He then trailed his fingers down her body to the apex of her thighs, gently circling her clit, making her squirm.

"Sebastian, don't toy with me." She pleaded. "Don't work me up, I'm tired from spending the past few days with Baba Naga. Just go read the letter I left in your room and leave me be."

He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Leave you be?" He withdrew his hand and let her go. "Fine. I'll leave you for now. But, once I'm done with this letter you've given me to deal with, I'm going to make you beg."

"Oh please." She scoffed. "I never beg."

"Which is why you never cum." He replied. She rolled her eyes and waved him off, just like Ciel had earlier.

"Let me get a few hours sleep before going back and forth like this." She smirked. "Wake me for dinner and once I've had mine, I'll let you feast on me."

"Sounds delightful." Sebastian smirked back. "Sleep well, my lady."


	13. AN about oneshot

_Hey guys, so I published a new story, it's still Sebastian x Ibara. So far it's a one shot but I kinda like it and could see myself expanding on it. Take a look, I think you'll like it._


End file.
